Where Loyalty Lie
by petite.poupee
Summary: AU. Set in the 17th Century, Founding of Hogwarts. Hermione is not your ordinary wizard, a daughter of a great witch who built the house of ravenclaw and wizard who made the house of slytherin. Follow the story of Hermione as she unravels the hidden past. A test of loyalty for vengeance and love, would her loyalty lie to her mother? father? sister? or lover? FleurHermioneBellatrix
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Well here we are, I revised this chapter to patter with the writing style I had in chapter two. Hope you'd enjoy this as well.  
_

_Italicized words are thoughts and self point of view_

The Standard ones are told in a third person point of view, it's simply narrated.

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just a few OCs._

_

* * *

_

Where Loyalty Lie

"_Do you trust me with your life?"_

_***On Witch Hunts***_

_17__th__ Century, England_

_[Hermione]_

"Run. Run. You have to run. Run far away from your family, from your friends and from your love ones, from your enemies. You have to live, survive this madness those traitors had brought to our blood, to our beliefs. You are the last of our blood. Stay alive, stay alive, my dear, sweet Hermione"

_That dream, again—a dream that never even happened in real life. That dream, I've been having it since I was six. It's always the same—always the same words and it's everything I've remembered from it ever since mother died. Mother died for my sake— murdered in front of me by those dreadful muggles, seven years ago when I was six. Now, I'm here wandering lost in the world. This world ruled by dark magic, all because of that ambitious monster I-so-called my father, Salazar Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin, the friend and co-founder of that wizarding school my mother loves so much._

_Yes, I'm the unwanted child of Salazar Slytherin from Rowena Ravenclaw. And, I am the half-sister of Helena Ravenclaw, who betrayed mother's faith when she stole mother's precious diadem—for her own selfish deeds. Mother doesn't favour any of us but I do not know why my sister did what she had done. I haven't really met Helena myself. I was hidden away by Rowena, before Salazar Slytherin knew I was in her womb, all because of Salazar's dark ambitions. I— being his heir have a greatness borne within. I do not want to follow his wicked footsteps. I do not believe that only pure-bloods should live in this world. For I, have lived within the confines of the muggles, in a guise, for the past ten years. I came to understand why they have started this rubbish they so-call a witch hunt— burned us in stakes—which did not work because of the flame-freezing spell Wendelin the Weird used. But eventually as time went passing by—they, these muggles, resulted to more brutal measures, hanging us to death and beheading. Mortal death was the only thing that kept us witches and wizards to stay alive among this world._

_These past ten years, ever since I was three, I have been with Sir Godric Gryffindor—mother's other friend, and learned magic with his ways. He eventually asked me if I would want to study at Hogwarts which he and three others have started. I often declined his offer to go due to circumstances of meeting Helena—my older sister by four years and Salazar. By mother's wishes, Sir Godric kept my existence hidden together with Lady Helga Hufflepuff. But by the time of age, when I was allowed to enter schooling for wizards and witches, Salazar Slytherin had left the confines of the castle. I was thirteen at the time, a passable second grade student of Magic. _

_Hogwarts was very different at that time. The Great Hall was not that full but it was satisfying. Four large-elongated tables stood in parallel with each other and banners of Red and Gold, Silver and Green, Blue and Bronze and Yellow and Black—hang up high in the ceiling which was enchanted with the night sky. Huh, funny, now that I think about it Rowena could have enchanted it that way, I smiled._

"_We welcome you fellow witch and wizards to another year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you have all noticed, two of the seats up here at our table have been left empty. Our dear friend, Rowena Ravenclaw —Headmistress of the Ravenclaw house have died due to an—illness, six years ago."_

_Lies, she did not die of illness. But I knew they had to keep it a secret, for it would be troublesome if the whole lot knew how Rowena was murdered. Such tragedy, I sighed. I listened again from behind the great doors with the other students—who also wished to enter this school too._

"_And, Salazar Slytherin, Headmaster of the Slytherin House, have left by his own wishes to search the world and live his life to the fullest, but do not dread on the missing—we would still have a bountiful year, of course" with that Godric laughed heartily along with those others studying here already. He clapped his hands and the door I was looking from swung wide open. I was greeted by flashes of light from the bright lightened room—The Great Hall._

"_Let the sorting begin!" claps sounded the whole hall._

_We were ushered inside by a student who was in dark robes with matching red and gold tie. He must be a Gryffindor. I smiled. I really admire Sir Godric because of his bravery and passion. We walked in the isle, whispers were heard from left to right, and then we stopped in front of the table where Sir Gryffindor and Lady Hufflepuff sat.

* * *

_

The sorting— it's the very much anticipated time of the year. Every year new students were chosen to study here at Hogwarts. Of course, Hermione have been chosen before but this would be the first time she would ever be sorted.

The students who wore newly made black robes came to a stop when they finally reached the front. With awe and hush whispers they watched the majestic interior of the hall they've just entered. In the front, there sat a three-legged stool, a stool where in a wizard's hat was placed atop. The hat was a bit old, dark in colour and had some patches here and there, that from this point of view it wasn't so special. Questions in whispers soon emerged among the new entrees of this wizarding school. Some were asking if they were supposed to wear it. Some whispered that the sorting was the scary bit in entering this school. Some told stories on how their brothers and sisters were sorted; some said students were given task by the founders to know which house they would be in—best exemplifying the qualities needed in each houses. Hermione listened to every one of those and was curious as the others. Though Hermione was new as well, she only had one question in mind? _How was this supposed to work? Well, I can't doubt what the four founders had found—it'd be magical for all I know._ She thought to herself. She stood there quietly, curiously watching the hat that was perched on top of that ordinary looking stool.

Hearing the soft scrape of a chair, Lady Helga Hufflepuff stood. She, with her bright canary yellow robes and fiery orange hair bundled up, slowly walked down to the platform in front of the faculty table—a roll of parchment in hand.

And when she came to a stop, just the right of the stool and the hat, she spoke. "As I call your name, you are to sit in this stool and be placed with the hat. The hat would sort you to your respective houses" She said with her high bubbly voice. Ah, yes, Lady Helga Hufflepuff—such a sweet and kind lady. For years that little Hermione been with her she have learned to love everything, everything but that Slytherin. She knew that she shouldn't do that but, she was woken up by the dark and can't turn back from it. It was such a sad fate to even loathe your own birth father. Hermione sighed as she reminisced the time she was with her. She felt like a second mother to her, like Rowena her true mother did. She loved Lady Helga Hufflepuff so very dearly.

Hermione's ears suddenly perked up by the sound of singing. _Odd, where did that come from?_ She looked up in front and saw the hat moving its lips. _It has a lip. Bloody hell! It's amazing!_ She thought as she widely smiled. Ah, such wonderful magic.

"_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!__" [1]  
_

The song had ended and it was given applauds. Everyone, including Lady Helga and Sir Gryffindor were broadly smiling.

"Now that, _this_ hat had sung, we shall begin" said Lady Hufflepuff with a smile. "Black, Bellatrix"

A girl with long black hair walked in front, her figure stood firm and strong, she must have known where she would be sorted. Bellatrix walked in front and sat down on the stool, Lady Helga placed the Sorting hat, barely sitting on the girl's head when it suddenly shouted the name of _Slytherin_. Hermione cringed at the name, remembering how stories about her father were told to her. The girl, Bellatrix, walked happily down the stool and towards the table of where the other Slytherins sat. She must be from a pure-blooded family. Who are the Blacks?

Names were called after her; two other Blacks followed her to the Slytherin table; they must have been her sisters or rather cousins.

"Bones, Susan" "Hufflepuff!" claps from the Hufflepuff table emerged.

"Burke, Millicent" A large girl went to the front and sat down. The hat, also barely touching her head gave out "Slytherin!"

"Crouch, Barty!" this boy, looked like his been grouchy ever since he was born, grudgingly walked to the front, the hat sat on him for a few minutes and then it burst of the name "Slytherin!" and soon more other followed him.

"Flint, Arman" sorted to Hufflepuff. "Greengrass, Daphne" sorted into Slytherin.

"Gaunt, Merope" the hat sat on her for a minute. Odd, the girl's lips were moving as if she was talking to the hat itself. Then after a few nerve wrecking moments she was sorted "Slytherin!"

"Grant, Helen" was the first to be sorted under Ravenclaw. Hermione smiled_, Mother would be very proud to have such witty students under her house. _Hermione also wished to be sorted under the Ravenclaw house, purely due to the hunger of knowledge, but sadly she had to decline it at any cost. She couldn't have her sister finding her here at Hogwarts; it would result to some unwanted conflict. She sighed. _ I'm so very sorry, mother._

"Gryffindor, Hermione" Hermione's breath hitched. Her head perked up towards the sorting hat, her hands were feeling cold due to her nervousness. Even if she had a clue how the sorting would go, she wasn't that very fond of going up in front, being so new and all. She also looked up at Sir Godric Gryffindor who shifted on his seat as if he was waiting for Hermione's destined house. Now that the Gryffindor name is mentioned, yes, Hermione's surname was his surname as well so as not to put suspicion on my mother's well being. He, Gordric, suggested that Hermione should use his name as her last name so that they or rather she may avoid suspicion from Helena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Both were thinking that it would be such a public controversy if Hermione had used either Slytherin or Ravenclaw as surnames. It was alright for her, saying that it was better than to have that surname of Slytherin. If she _loathe_ that name. Hermione slightly looked at Lady Helga and the lady nodded softly. _Here goes me._

Hermione sat on the stool, her arms were shaking from the nervousness she's been feeling every since she took the first step up there. The lady slowly placed the hat atop of her. The smell that entered Hermione's nostrils was musky and noted that it was too large for her that she cannot even see a thing!

Then, pulling her from her thoughts the hat spoke softly. "Ah, very difficult, very, very difficult. It seems that you have all the prominent qualities under all the houses— Gryffindor's bravery and boldness; Hufflepuff's equality, perseverance and loyalty; ah! The blood in your veins runs the blood of the Ravenclaws, downright clever, always hungry for knowledge. You would probably be the brightest witch at your time. Tell me, are you related to Headmistress Rowena by any chance?" Hermione quickly shook her head. "Ah, but of course, Lady Rowena has only but one child known of, sorted in to Ravenclaw as well... but curious, so very curious that you have the blood of Salazar Slytherin. Yes, I sense greatness in you, ambitions and the blood so purest."

"Please, not Slytherin, not Slytherin" she chanted under her breath.

"My goodness, not Slytherin, eh? You could pass for greatness; even surpass what of Salazar's works. But it would be of waste if you are to go to either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw with that greatness." She continued to chant 'not Slytherin or not Ravenclaw'"Very well then, if you are so sure about it, better be ..." Hermione inhaled sharply, waiting for the most anticipated answer of the hat. "Gryffindor!"

Applauds were heard from the table located at the farthest right corner of the room–the Gryffindor table. Fellow Gryffindors shouted and whistle at the coming of their new housemate. Such giddy personalities they have. Hermione smiled widely. _I'm begging to like it._ Not to mention everyone should be rejoicing for Hermione was the first to be sorted to their house.

"Longbottom, Neville" this boy was a nervous wreck, he was tripping all the way to the stool, but at least he had the wit to walk in front of there. He sat very still on the stool until the hat called "Gryffindor!" and applauses were heard again from the table. Hermione applauded right along with her fellow housemates. The feeling of joy of having a new friend was getting to her, it would seem that these giddy personality Gryffindors have were contagious.

"Is it true? You are the niece of Sir Gryffindor?" asked one housemate to Hermione. Of course, technically Hermione would be Sir Godric's niece and so will she be the niece of Lady Helga. Though, it's better safe to conclude that she was just their relative and not their daughter. Hermione's brows furrowed as she thought of a way to answer.

"Lovegood, Luna" the echo of Lady Helga's voice sounded in the still silence of the hall. Catching the attention of Hermione, she watched the silvery-blonde haired girl walk naturally to the stool. "Ravenclaw!"

"Yes, he is my godfather" She then replied looking back to the one who asked. Hermione then sighed as another set of applause sounded from the Ravenclaw's table.

"Macimillian, Sigmus" —"Hufflepuff!" Hermione watched the sorting once more.

Her eyes then followed a silver blonde haired boy. He was looking smugly, the same expression Bellatrix Black had before she was sorted "Malfoy, Draco " was his name and of course, we'd have a hunch that he'd be sorted to "Slytherin!" Several names followed after, each evenly sorted to either, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Pettigrew, Peter" a chubby looking boy, much chubbier than Neville Longbottom, walked to the front "Gryffindor!"

Hermione's eyes wandered the hall to the rest of the students who were waiting to be sorted, she caught a glimpse of green eyes. Curious, she looked at the boy who had a scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead. He was thin and short for his age. He has this messy look on his hair as if he just got up from his bed to walk in front of the crowed. "Peverelle, Harry" that boy she was looking at walked to the front, hinting that he was almost as nervous as she was when she was called. He sat there as long as Hermione had— by the looks of it the Sorting Hat was speaking to him too, then before he even finished saying something that hat called "Gryffindor!"

"Quint, Jean" was sorted to Ravenclaw. And lastly, fiery red headed siblings were the only ones there. "Weasley, Ginerva" called the girl first, sat on the stool and was sorted quickly "Gryffindor!" her brother, obviously, would be sorted to Gryffindor as well. Hermione smiled. It was good to have a lot of Gryffindors as new friends, she thought.

"Weasley, Ronald" but of course would be "Gryffindor!"

"Now that the sorting is finished, let the feast begin!" called out the Gryffindor's Headmaster— and there were plates of gold and silver platters filled with mouth watering goodness were in front of them. And they ate. They ate to the fullest without knowing what tomorrow would bring and some waiting for the next day when school finally starts, officially.

* * *

After the feast, students who wore badges ushered the new first years towards their respective dormitories. The Gryffindor first years entered the stair cases and were greeted by moving ones, courtesy of Rowena Ravenclaw. _Amazing—Mother out did herself making them like this._ Hermione noted how the stairs moved slowly but with such timing so that each and every stair would lead to a lot of portraits and secret passages.

She took a step forward; side to side with the messy haired boy, Harry, was his name. Harry, the boy who had a scar on his head, looked at her with his gentle green eyes and then he gave a smile to Hermione.

"Harry. Harry Peverelle" he introduced himself. Taken aback by his notion, Hermione paused and then nodded.

"Hermione, Hermione Gryffindor" finally, she replied after a long pause.

"Blimey! So it is true you are related to the Headmaster, Sir Gryffindor" this fiery red headed boy, must be Ronald Weasley, interjected.

"Yes, I am related to him... So who are you?" Hermione asked even though she probably knew him by name and face. But then again, it is quite rude to not to introduce yourself. He coughed in embarrassment and gestured a hand for her to shake.

"Ron. Ronald Billus Weasley, but I prefer Ron. It's much simpler than calling me Ronald and calling me Billus is just plain weird. It's my older brother's name actually" he said. She shook his hands, they were a bit sweaty she said to herself. _Really nice_. She nodded in acknowledgement of the information said. Hidden, she rubbed her hands on her robes.

"Ron, you are such a git, you can't but in a conversation like that!" Harry turned to Ronald.

"First Years, move a little faster please" came a distant voice.

"That's Percy, he's my other older brother" Ron suddenly commented.

"Really, I couldn't have _known_ better" riposte Hermione.

After a few more flight of stairs and the lot came to a stop. Fascinated, they noticed that they were at the towers. _So the towers, this must be our side of the castle._ Hermione looked at the ceiling; noting that it was so tall and vast that you cannot even see the outlines of what made it. She then looked up front and saw a portrait towering over them. It was a portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress. Newly re-finished painting, I might add. Then it spoke.

"Oh, hello there, young lads and lasses. Oh, hello there Sir Prefect" she said in her bubbly tone. She looks—uh— nice? Then the prefect, Percy, spoke.

"Hello, Lady Fennette, these are the new first years" he turned to the new students. "This is Lady Fennette, she's the guardian portrait of your dormitory. She would be asking you passwords when you enter this room, for this room is exclusively for us—Gryffindors. No one outside our circle should know the password"

"Lady Fennette?" he asked and the Fat Lady said password.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia" Percy said and the portrait swung open, revealing a hole that led to a small corridor.

"Now, you have to remember that password or you cannot enter your common room" he gravely said. "Come along then" he ushered the new lot onwards.

"Bloody hell, 'S castle is so magical!"

"Of course it would be magical, why would we be here if not to learn magic Ron?" Harry replied in a somewhat sarcastic reply. They went in twos, while Hermione, Ron and Harry falling behind the crowd.

A few short walks and soon they had entered a brightly lit room, completely furnished with a Victorian style hinted on it, a fire place at the side and a few doors to the left and a grand stair case spiralling upwards.

"The girl's dormitory is in the left, the boy's on the right, now off to bed!" with that said; Percy's robes swoosh-ed behind him as he walked out of the portrait hole.

"This is rather nice" someone commented. " Well then, I am off to bed" he said and soon every one followed.

"G'dnight Hermione" Ron and Harry said as they walked up the stairs.

"Good night" she whispered a reply loud enough for them to hear. There Hermione stood alone in that common room; the feeling, even though it was warm something, was telling her that she does not belong in there. Well, that is what she has to prove then. That she certainly belongs to the Gryffindor and not on anyone's house.

* * *

[1] Got that from the HpLexicon site. A song sung by the Sorting Hat.

[Drop some reviews please =3]


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter and also the alerts and favourites. And sorry for the late update. Here's chapter two._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just a few OC's.

* * *

_

Where Loyalty Lie

"_Do you trust me with your life?"_

_***On Education***_

_17__th__ Century England _

_[Hermione, at eight years of age]_

"_Verravertto"_

"_You have to pronounce the words correctly, Hermione" Lady Helga Hufflepuff said, coming out of the backdoor that was connected to the kitchen. I looked at her with a questioning face, puzzled that I wasn't doing the spell right. I have been trying to transfigure this bird—Mayan—into a water goblet ever since I woke up and that was three hours ago. I couldn't get any help because, Sir Gryffindor went to the woods to gather herbs, while Lady Hufflepuff went shopping for food and potion ingredients this morning, leaving me alone for three hours in our cottage down by the Hollow. And that is why I was stuck with a bird that was noisily squawking every time I swished my wand. _

_Lady Helga approached me, wand in hand._

"_How do you pronounce it?" I asked her. She walked up towards Mayan. Holding her wand up, she tapped her wand three times, up, then down then up again then she said "Fera Verto" pointing to the bird. There was a white speck of light that shot out from her wand and then the bird turned perfectly into a water goblet. She then turned to me, smiling. "You pronounce it as Fair-uh-VAIR-toh, you have to say it slowly and 'Fera' is not 'Vera'. 'F' is not pronounced and said as a letter 'V' and you have make Verto sound like—er— it's crispy" she said._

_I chuckled at her attempt to teach me the pronunciation of the word. She raised a curious brow, her face looking bewildered at my chuckle but soon she then smiled gently. "As you, Hermione, pronounce it, it sounded like this; 'Verravertto', you make it sound as one word. You have to place an accent; magic isn't only words it has to have feelings too"_

"_Alright, I'll give that a try" I said to her. She nodded and un-transfigured the bird, Mayan turned back into a bird, no hint that it was transfigured. Clearing my throat I closed my eyes, wand ready. I imagined how Lady Hufflepuff did her wand movements. Up, down, up, down. Tapping it three times and then pointing to the bird while keeping in mind to say the spell slowly, clearly and with an accent "Fera Verto!" I opened my eyes as soon as Mayan made a squawking sound then became silent, finally turning into a goblet. _

"_I- I did it!" I exclaimed happily, jumping up and down like a kid who just got a new toy to play with. I hugged Lady Helga and said my thanks, repeatedly._

"_Very brilliant, Hermione! It seems you're learning faster than I have expected you to do so" she said to me as she ruffled my hair, in a playful manner._

"_Well, it seems you are ready to do some defensive spells, Hermione" said a voice that came nearer. My head shot towards Sir Godric Gryffindor, who was standing just right before the fence door._

"_Are you sure you want to teach her those kinds of spell, Godric?" questioned Helga._

"_I won't show her _those _yet, but she may as well know how to defend herself. Since we are in the era where witches and wizards like us are hunted..." he walked into the backyard, a basket of herbs ridding his back. He slowly let it slid down her broad shoulders gently placing it down on the soft ground._

"_But of course... we are hunted by those _muggles_...but she is still safe here with us in the Hollow" Lady Helga argued._

"_My hometown won't be that safe anymore..." I wondered why they were eager to let me know the advance spells in defending myself—even if I myself was eager to learn as well. But I am just eight and things were getting serious already. It makes me want to be normal and be a child who doesn't know about spells yet. Its making me wish I was still four, the age when I was still trying to read and fairytales were told by my mother, Rowena, just so I could sleep. _

"_Soon, he'll reach this town and befall terror here..." I heard the last bit of what Godric had said. Who was He?_

"_Why wouldn't it be safe, Uncle?" I turned to him. Slowly I walked towards him, my height barely reaching his chest line. He eyed me curiously, obviously wondering why I asked that questioned. "And who is He?"_

"_It's time you should know..." he then said. I looked back to where Aunt Helga was standing before. Her expression from bubbly went to a very grave one. "...Hermione"_

"_Tell me..."

* * *

_

"Transfiguration is the art of changing forms or objects and also the art of vanishing things" the professor said.

It was early in the morning, just right after breakfast that students, like Hermione, Ron and Harry, were sitting in a classroom. Specifically in the class of Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, yes, he has a very long name and a very long beard. He was in his fifties if we look at his outside appearance, but no one even wondered if how old he truly was.

This wise man was already perfectionist of the transfiguration art, having been teaching for several years already and obviously he would have practiced the art repeatedly. Now today, he had his first class for the year; his class having a considerable amount of first years, ten from the house of Gryffindor and another ten from the house of Slytherin. You may wonder why Slytherins were placed with Gryffindors; the sole reason was to have life in the party. Slytherins do hate Gryffindors with intensity and the same goes for the Gryffindors to Slytherins. There was a fiery intensity in regards with competition.

Though of course, Hermione wasn't bothered by it and was sitting patiently on her desk just right in front of the professor's desk—a parchment a top of it along with a bottle of ink and a quill. Very studios she is, having been fascinated at this art from a very long time.

"Though, you may not know that there are still exceptions in doing transfiguration... would anyone care to state a few?"

A hand shot up right in the air at the same time as Hermione did. She looked at her left curiously looking at the other hand that shot right up. It was girl with shiny long black hair. The girl was wearing robes of green and black, a silver and green neck tie hanging loosely on her neck. Her face looked deviously along with her famous smirk.

"Ah, yes, Miss Black" Professor Dumbledore called.

"One of those exceptions is food. We cannot conjure food out of thin air as stated in Gamp's Law" Bellatrix Black looked at Hermione, smirking as if she was taunting the slowness of Hermione's hand in response to the professor's question. Hermione glared at her with intensity, if stares could kill. It would seem like that this Slytherin was already looking for competition and as of now she had found her bait, Hermione. Just the perfect rival.

"Yes, very well said, ten points to Slytherin" She smirked again at the praise she had received. "Now Miss Gryffindor, I believed you raised your hand as well"

Hermione looked at Dumbledore shortly and riposte as she turned back to look at Bellatrix who still had that smirk plastered on her face. "We cannot make Love out of thin air, but love potions can imitate it. We cannot make a person fall in love with us using a transfiguration charm. We also cannot create gold out of thin air, though we could multiply them but for only a short period of time" Hermione replied, turning her head back to the professor.

"Very well said, Miss Gryffindor. Ten points to Gryffindor"

"As both of them had said is true, we cannot conjure food out of thin air but we could always summon it, if and only if you know where the food is located. Though there are some cases where in we wonder how things get in an empty plate, like the ones we experience in the great hall" he said having this twinkle in his eyes.

"Now for the other one, we cannot create love, this is an abstract thing as muggles call it. Love is only imitated through the use of potions and the use of _Imperius Curse_; where in the target only acts based on their deepest obsession. To be controlled without will is a very tragic thing to befall on a person" he added gravely.

"And lastly, gold cannot have the same value as the real ones as stated by goblins. Leprechauns gold are also transfigured leaf and twigs and are not real. As for Transfiguration spells do wear off at a certain amount of time" he eyed each and every one of his student. He looked at the window as if he was waiting for something to happen and then he said "Class is dismissed"

* * *

"That was great lesson don't you think?" Harry asked his new friends, Hermione and Ron.

"Yes, the professor's very good at this subject, and now I can't wait to start transfiguring things" Hermione replied.

"I don't know about you two but I do find these kinds of lesson boring. And there is always the fact that we are paired with the Slytherin lot. Why can't we be paired with the Hufflepuffs instead of them? That boy, Malfoy was getting on my nerves, sitting across me and laughing at I don't know what" Ron huffed. "I do wonder why didn't the professor turned him into a toad for doing that in class"

"Well, yes, there is that fact that the Slytherin are looking for competition inside class, I can't help feeling that Black, specifically Bellatrix was tempting me to argue with her, that smirk of hers, it makes me want to wipe it off her forcefully!" Hermione exasperatedly said in agreement with Ron. Harry just nodded.

"Really? You'd be happy to turn Malfoy into a toad, Weasley?" a very familiar voice came from behind them. The trio looked behind them and was greeted by a group of Slytherins, of course it wasn't just any other group; it was the Black's group, Bellatrix Black's group.

"And wipe of the smirk out of my face, Gryffindor?" she added.

"We weren't talking to you, Black" Hermione gritted her teeth, obviously she was rather pissed.

"Really? But I did hear my name and I can't help it over hearing that the conversation you lot are having is about _me_"

"Yeah about you being a toad and catching flies with your tongue" muttered Ron. Bellatrix Black's expression from her smug look turned into a furious one. She drew her wand from her robes, pointing it to Ron. Sweat trickled down Ron's head, nervous as he was he gulped down the remaining words that he was about to say.

"You better watch your mouth Weasley, and that goes the same for you Gryffindor and Peverelle, for you don't know who you are dealing with"

Hermione grab hold of Ron's wrist and pulled him behind her. She held out her wand as well, pointing it to Bellatrix.

"Looking for a duel, Gryffindor?" she said a smirk plastering her face.

"Might as well teach you a lesson for threatening my friends, Bella" mocked the Gryffindor.

Soon Bellatrix faced turned red because of her anger; furious she was, she gripped her wand tighter but then soon after lowered it and withdrew them back to her robes. "This isn't over yet, Hermione" Bellatrix muttered in Hermione's ear as she walked passed by the trio, her lot following closely behind her, dead silent and confused at Bellatrix actions of retreat.

Hermione sighed, she felt so relieved that the threat was over and they were free to move to their next class which was Flying. Yes, Broom Flying.

As they were about to walk to their next class,which was located at the school grounds according to their schedule, a thought occurred in Hermione's head. She can't help wondering why Bellatrix would back down her argument. Then before they could actually leave their spot, Professor Dumbledore went out of his classroom. It looks like Bellatrix had a sixth sense; she knew that the professor would go out of his room. Hermione smirked. _Yes, of course, she's a very good rival as well.

* * *

_

Flying is a sport in the wizarding world. It is said to be the most fun yet scary part of being a witch. Yes, of course it was proven and tested.

The three had come to a stop in the middle of the school ground. They had, of course, Slytherins as their classmates, again. _Very fun indeed. _Looking at the surroundings it was quite wide. In the middle place were twenty brooms, evenly distributed in both sides. Excited murmurs emerged from the group some saying that they already knew how to fly and that their parents have even bought them a new broom. Like Malfoy.

"My father had bought me my own broom, the latest one in the market the Cleansweep One, it cost a fortune you know?" he bragged.

"Malfoy if you don't shut up, I'll forcefully do it to you" Bellatrix, looking irritated, said. _Well thank you for that Bellatrix you made your pet to stop barking. _Hermione thought. Then a whistle from a far sounded. Students head turned to different directions in attempt to look at the source. A teacher, wearing long black robes and had grey coloured hair came descending from the sky, riding a broom. Students watched in awe.

"Well what are you waiting for? Stand beside a broom" she said as her feet touched the ground. Class had begun.

Professor Rolanda Hooch, had short grey hair, yellow eyes making her look like a hawk and was tall and womanly handsome looking. Her hands covered with gloves as she held her broom. She whistled once more.

"This is your first flying lessons, so don't expect to be jumping on a broom once you've got hold of it. We will learn from the beginning. I don't want any of you, even if it's joke, to fly without me knowing."

"This is how you call a broom" she then gently placed her broom down on the ground. She held her hand just right above her broom and said "UP!" the broom that was on the ground earlier jumped into her open palm.

"Now you do it" she said. Soon brooms went flying up into each student grasp. Of course there are very exceptional students. In one try they were able to command a broom. For one, Bellatrix had called up her broom, in one try so as Draco Malfoy and Millicent Bruke. Very well done for Slytherin you might say.

The Gryffindors did also have a hard time. But Harry had conjured his in one attempt, as well as Hermione herself.

A few more tries until everyone got a hang of it, then the professor blew her whistle again.

"Now, you ride your broom in between your legs, we do not sit on it like pretty princesses when we fly these kind of brooms or you'll fall into your terrible death, nobody wants that. Now to make your broom fly, you kick off the ground. Do it gently and not so quickly or the broom would fly up faster than you can say Madame Promfrey"

Neville on the other hand, even if he was paying attention, got very nervous and accidentally kicked off the ground.

"What are you doing, boy? Oh dear..." shouted Madame Hooch.

Neville cried as he was about six feet above the ground, slowly he lost his grip on his broom and fell down, hard. He cried out in pain.

Madame Hooch quickly went to his side. "Oh dear, it seems that you have broken a wrist" She then looked around the class "You lot stay here while I bring Mister Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. I don't want any of you flying while I'm gone or I'll expel you" she said in her serious expression.

She then left off with Neville walking beside her. And soon enough they faded far of the distance.

Malfoy walked to where Neville fell, just beside the broom Neville Longbottom used. He looked around finally spotting something shinny on the ground. He grabbed it and held it up high.

"What's this?" he asked "Must have been that Longbottom's" he said. Harry caught a glimpse of the object. _It's Neville's Remembrall._

"Give it back here, Malfoy!" Harry ran up to Malfoy in an attempt to grab hold of the item.

"Why would I? It's not yours"

"And neither it is yours, Malfoy" Hermione said, now standing beside Harry.

"Well, Peverelle, if you want it so bad..." said Draco. He bent down to the ground and grabbed the broom that was lying by his feet. He then sat on it and took off the ground. "Then come and get it"

"Really, Malfoy, you brat" Bellatrix muttered under her breath. Hermione looked at Bellatrix curiously. _If she was a Slytherin then why was she against Malfoy's behaviour?_ Hermione thought. It was very curious indeed that a Slytherin would often scold her other housemates. Though they were devious and could always get away from trouble it wasn't an excuse that they have to do it so often. Bellatrix on the other hand was just fascinated at things that were different to her, though due to high expectations to her by her parents she still had to behave. Not every time she was in trouble her parents could come to her rescue and for the fact she was a girl and not a boy to do something that dirty. Though, she did speak of her family highly but unlike what Malfoy do, he always bragged about things that should be bragged. Noting this, she became very aware that Malfoy might accidentally slip up the information about what they were and what their family does. She huffed; _boys are a pain, why can't they just shut up?_ thought she.

Harry jumped into a broom and took off. It was his first time but he was doing great. Hermione on the other hand, along with Ron shouted for him to come down."Harry!"

"Now give it back Malfoy or I'll knock you off that broom!" Harry said.

"Really now?"

Harry charged towards Malfoy, as a result Malfoy barely dodged Harry's advances.

Growing rather mad Malfoy shouted "Well you could go and catch it into the forest, Peverelle!" he threw the ball into the air, farther away from the training grounds. Harry flew after it, throwing away all the fear he had. The only thing that he kept in mind was that it was for his friend, Neville.

"Merlin! Harry!" Ron shouted in pure shock. Hermione bolted from her position and jumped up into a broom. Bellatrix did as well.

"Harry stop! You're going to crash!" Hermione said as she flew a few miles behind Harry.

"Merlin forbid Malfoy! You're such a dimwit you know that, don't you!" Bellatrix called to Malfoy as she zoomed pass him. Baffled by Bellatrix's actions, he was stunned in his position. Petrified to do anything.

Harry was catching up on the _Remembrall_, he was nearing a large window of the second floor. _Just a little more._ Then in a swift movement he turned his broom the other way around, successfully catching the ball in his hands.

"Harry! Are you alright?" asked Hermione as she came to a stop behind him.

"You better descend now, Gryffindor, Peverelle" Bellatrix called from a far. Hermione nodded in response as well as Harry and descended back to the ground.

As soon as they were on the floor, a professor had emerged from the castle.

* * *

[Drop some reviews please =) Happy New Year!]


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Thanks for the reviews again! Yup, I'm beginning to like the sound of a Bella-Hermione fic here =) still this would be eventually a Fleur-Hermione one. Anyway you just have to read more to find out =)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

_

Where Loyalty Lie

"_Do you trust me with your life?"_

***On Magical Creatures***

_17__th__ Century England_

_[Hermione, at six years of age]_

_Mother was getting ready for bed, as well as I. It was already past my bedtime and I wasn't sleepy yet, of course I wasn't because I was still fascinated on reading a book about magic. _

"_Alright, Hermione, you have to go to bed now" Rowena, my mother came out from the kitchen._

"_But, Mother... I'm not tired yet" complained I._

"_Hmm, how about I tell you a story, about how magical creatures came to be?" she said tapping her lips as if she was thinking of something mischievous. My face lit up as soon as I heard her say the word 'story'. I stood up from where I was sitting before and followed mother upstairs to my bedroom. _

_She waited by the door; obviously, she was waiting for me to open it myself. She looked at me with her gentle smile as I reached the door. I opened it, revealing a dark and space-y room that was only lit by the moonlight. Mother casts a spell, Lumos, I think and then her wand lightened. She then went inside, I tailing her. Nearing the gas-lamp that was on top of my bedside table, she conjured a fire. The room slightly lightened up, it was still dark though I could see her properly now. She bent down to me and lifted me up my bed then tucked me in until I was already comfortable. She also went to lie down on my bed near the bedside table. I snuggled closely to her, her warmth coursing through my petite body. She then stroked my hair gently; it was a habit of her that I noticed._

"_You are going to tell me a story, are you? You said so" I said, feeling a little bit calmed and sleepy due to her ministrations._

"_Of course I am... So what was it?" she paused, I guess she was recalling the story herself. "Ah, yes, how magical creatures came to be... specifically the half-man half-animal ones"_

_I nodded. This would be the first time I would actually hear this story. I did wondered for a little while how these creatures, half-man and half animals came to be. They were not written in any books, only the books described what they are. This would be interesting, I looked up to mother as she was about to begin her story._

"_Well, as you know, my little one... there aren't any history written about magical creatures, only that they were found already. But as I was travelling, sometime when I was young, I came across something that led me into finding a little history about these creatures..."_

"_But, mother, if you knew about it, why not share it?"_

"_Of course, I could, but there are things that are ought to be kept secret, am I right? There wouldn't be any thrill in life if you tell everyone" she looked at me with a smile on her face. Her dark brown eyes glistened with the moonlight._

_I nodded to her logic. "Alright, please do continue what you were telling" I giggled. She laughed as well._

"_So where was I? Oh... yes" she looked at the fire, remembering what she had known and soon she started to tell the story again._

"_I came across a scripture, rather an ancient rune in a cave somewhere in France. For in France mostly these creatures have emerged. Now, I am going to tell you how there came to be creatures that are part human and part animal... " she paused and tapped her lips with her slender fingers. "It was written on that scripture that the creator, someone who started everything, made two people, different kinds of animal and legions of angels as his companions. Placing, us, humans on earth along with the animals while he left the angels on heaven with him. The angels were already perfect creatures in the eyes of the creator but they thought to themselves they weren't. Angels were perfect by the means of immortality, never aging, have magic and intelligence beyond what we humans, witches, could do" _

"_But why do they still think they weren't perfect?"_

"_Because, unlike the humans, angels cannot reproduce with their own kind..." she said. _

"_Oh. Then what happened?"_

"_Angels started experimenting with different creatures created by their creator, thinking that they could also reproduce. They started mating with different animals. Soon after, the animals bore half-man and half of their kind"_

"_Like what?"_

"_For example the Centaurs. Centaurs are half-humans and half-horse, correct?" I nodded as a reply._

"_But, wouldn't it be impossible for it to happen, I mean..." I blushed. She looked at me and laughed, getting what I was asking._

"_No, there is a part where magic comes in. Magic sustains the life of these creatures..."_

"_Oh, right, angels have magic" I said._

"_Right" she said and then continued telling her story again "Then, after reading that part of the scripture, I was planning to take it with me but it just vanished into thin air" she chuckled._

"_Couldn't you find it again?"_

"_No, I couldn't. But there is this exciting part... As I was about to leave the cave, I saw a very, very beautiful lady. She was beyond the beauty we could ever reach. Though, she was crying on the corner, just right before the mouth of the cave; I approached her so I could ask what was wrong. And then I felt a very strange jealousy coursing through me as if I wanted to murder the lady even if she hadn't done a thing. But I held my ground. I steadily approached her. I asked again but she never did reply. She looked at me; her eyes were of the colour yellow, like a bird's eye. Then suddenly she got angry, very, very angry, maybe because I saw her in that poor state, then she started convulsing that I tripped backwards due to shock. Knocking my wand off me, the cave slightly dimmed."_

_I gasped as mother told her story; I didn't think mother would be able to encounter something like that._

"_Then what happened? Did the lady die because she was convulsing?" I eagerly asked._

"_No, she did not, she changed into something, half-human and half-bird, at first I thought it was a Harpy, she looked like a Harpy, with her beautiful face contorted into a beak and scaly wings emerged from her shoulders. Though it was scary she was still a magnificent creature" mother continued._

"_If she wasn't a harpy, what was she?"_

"_I found out sooner that she was a Veela. They lure men with the use of their thrall and mate with them; it is similar to what muggles call a Siren or Mermaids in their fairy tales" She sighed. _

"_So the angels mated with a bird?"_

"_Well, they might have but surely it would be a magical bird that could throw fire" she chuckled. I looked at her with a bewildered expression. Those creatures could conjure fire out of their own hands? How wicked was that?_

"_So did you escape from her clutches?"_

"_Alright, now you've heard the story of how they came to be, it's time for bed and how I escaped her would be for another time, Hermione"_

"_But-"_

"_No, buts, darling... Goodnight" She bent down and kissed my forehead, as soon as she extinguished the fire, I fell asleep in her arms as she sang me a soft lullaby.

* * *

_

Professor Albus Dumbledore emerged from the castle. His black robes flowing with the wind as he approached Harry, Hermione, Draco and Bellatrix who was just about to land on their feet.

"I believe that your professor, Madame Hooch, had asked you to stay put while she was gone, am I correct?" asked Professor Dumbledore as soon as he neared hearing distance. Harry gripped the _Remebrall_ tightly with his hands.

"We-" Hermione started but was soon cut-off.

"We were just trying to catch something that was very important, Sir" Bellatrix said. Her face wasn't nervous at all but rather she was looking plain and cool as if she had nothing to worry about.

"Ah, yes, but still, there are certain rules that you must follow... for one, a teacher's command is absolute" Dumbledore said. He then stroked his beard as if he was thinking about something. He looked at the four who had just violated a teacher's order and hummed. "It seems that Madame Hooch would be arriving soon, I will not tell a thing to her that you four had flew without her knowledge but I won't be letting this go, you are to come to my office at lunch to discuss your punishments" As soon as he said that. Madame Hooch emerged from the castle, her robes flying behind her. Her eyes immediately darted to where Professor Dumbledore stood, and quickened her pace.

"What is the matter here, Albus?" she asked.

"It is nothing to worry about, Rolanda, but I would like to speak to Mister Peverelle, Miss Gryffindor, Miss Black and Mister Malfoy privately"

"Well, of course you can, I was about to dismiss class as well, Albus. Thank Merlin that you weren't going to report these four that they flew without my knowledge" Madame looked at them sternly as if she had a feeling that the four had been doing so. Hermione fidgeted as well as Harry. Bellatrix looked the same, cool and patient while Malfoy looked rather irritated that they had been caught.

She then sighed and went back to the other lot. Her voice distantly saying 'Class Dismissed'

The group parted into smaller groups; apparently they were heading back to the castle, specifically the great hall for lunch. Hermione looked at Professor Dumbledore as he started walking back to the castle. The four followed closely behind, not a single word spoken.

* * *

Upon arriving at the office of the Transfiguration professor, he told them to sit on the desks before him. He grabbed a jar that was seemingly a container of sweets.

"Chocolates?" He asked. No one dared to get one. Noticing this, he closed the jar and placed it back on his desk.

"We're terribly sorry, professor, but we had to get this at any cost" Harry started, revealing the_ Remebrall_ from his pocket.

"I know, Mister Peverelle. I saw it from that window" he pointed to the window on the left of him.

"So, what would be the punishment?" questioned Bellatrix as she slowly leaned back to her chair, crossing her arms above her chest.

"Detention" Dumbledore simply replied.

"Detention! I can't be in detention! Father would kill me if he knew I got detention!" Malfoy cried.

"It was your fault in the first place, Malfoy" shot Hermione.

"Why, you!"

"Stop! Stop!" Dumbledore reprimanded. "Thirty points from Slytherin and thirty points from Gryffindor"

"What!" Dumbledore just raised a brow at Malfoy's outburst.

"Now, about your detention. You will have it with Hagrid... Tonight at quarter till midnight. You, four, will have to gather the specific herbs that only grow when the moon is at its peak, it is for Professor Sprout"

Everyone raised a brow; surely these four did not know a professor whose name was Sprout. "Surely, you will meet her later this afternoon"

"Where could we find it? And how would we know that it is what we are looking for?" Hermione asked, tapping her desk with her fingers.

The professor looked at her, apparently he was thinking about a way to describe it, as well as the place "You would find it in the Forest just outside the castle grounds. This herb has a flower that shines brightly in the moonlight, you cannot miss it. Though the only thing you need to get is the leaves, for its nectar is rather dangerous"

"The forest? Isn't it forbidden to go there? And there are creatures at night! We might get killed" complained Malfoy.

"Do not fret; Hadgrid, surely, won't let anything happen to the four of you"

* * *

The moon was shining brightly that night. Soft crunches of the footsteps were only heard. Five figures were crossing the vast ground of Hogwarts that night. Then they came to a stop near a hut that was warmly lit. The professor, Albus Dumbledore, knocked on a door that was much taller and wider than he was. Then after a few minutes of waiting, a click was heard from the other side. The door revealed a man in his younger years, though oddly, he was so very tall and large for his age. His hair was long and was in a messy curl as well as his beard. He looked scary though his eyes say otherwise, why, because his eyes looked very gentle for a big man like him.

"Good Evening, Hagrid" greeted Professor Dumbledore.

"It's good to see yer, Professor" he said, his voice so very deep that it made Hermione jumped a little.

Harry nervously looked at Hermione, his fingers felt so very cold that it was sweating. Hermione nodded in reply as if she knew what Harry meant, that this man is not an ordinary man at all. Then Hermione slightly caught a glimpse of Bellatrix, who was conversing silently with Malfoy. Bellatrix's head suddenly turned to Hermione's direction, her eyes glaring back at her. Of course, being Hermione she paid back the stare with her own intense glare. Though, it wasn't too long that they stared at each other when Dumbledore finally spoke, again.

Turning to them, he introduced the other man "This is Rubeus Hagrid, he's the gamekeeper of the grounds. He would be accompanying you to the Forest to get what you needed"

"'ello, there yah mates"

"Hagrid, this is Mister Peverelle, Miss Gryffindor, Miss Black and Mister Malfoy" the professor gestured his hands, as he said each name, over to the person mentioned.

"He-Hello, Hagrid" Harry said and waved his hand just a little over his chest.

"Hi" Hermione greeted as well. Bellatrix just nodded in acknowledgement while Draco, being stubborn as he is, snorted and turned his face away. The other three of his companions just rolled their eyes.

"Well then, I'll be leaving you" Dumbledore turned to the students then back to Hagrid. "I expect them to be back here at one piece, am I clear, Hagrid?"

"Don't yah worry, professor, I'll bring Fang with me" he said. Albus nodded in response and left off into the night, back to the castle.

* * *

Six figures trotted off farther in to the borderline of the forest in Hogwarts, leading them into the dark and cold Forbidden Forest in the dead of night. Sharpening their senses, the four followed closely to Hagrid, each one casting a _Lumos_ on their wands.

As they went farther away from the school ground and entered the middle of the forest. Hagrid suddenly came to a stop.

"Alrighty, then, we've got to split in two"

"Very well then, I'll take Fang" Malfoy said.

"You know, Fang is a coward" as if his dog died, Malfoy face dropped at the news. "Then, you take 'er Mister Peverelle with yah"

"Just Harry, please" Harry smiled warmly to Hagrid.

"Okay then" the gamekeeper nodded in acknowledgement to Harry's request "I'll take, er, Miss Gryffindor and Miss Black with me"

"Hermione, you can call me Hermione" Looking up to Hagrid, Hermione gave him a warm smile as well. It seems that Hermione had seen the kindness of this man even for a short period of time that they were together.

Hagrid then looked at Miss Black. Bellatrix looked back at Hagrid for a moment and then back to the left side where she was looking earlier as if she was so fascinated in it. "Bellatrix" she then said.

Bellatrix started walking to the farther left side of the woods; obviously she wasn't waiting any longer and suffer more in this detention. Hagrid soon followed her. Harry watched the two as they left wondering why Hermione wasn't leaving yet. Just as he was about to ask Hermione spoke.

"Just signal us when you find anything" Hermione quickly said before she followed Hagrid and Bellatrix deeper into the forest.

* * *

The night was very cold for ordinary people though for creatures it was an ordinary thing. Hermione rubbed her hands and cupped her cheeks as she felt the cold breeze touched her face. She looked to and fro, left and right for any sign of the herbs they were looking for but that wasn't the sole reason for it, she was rather getting paranoid. She felt eyes that were following her as she moved behind Hagrid, sometimes stopping to get a glimpse in the far of bushes. After a few attempts and failure she decided to shrug it off.

"Hagrid, do you know an herb that has a flower that only shines when the moon is at its peak?" Hermione questioned, as she walked quickly to catch up with Hagrid and Bellatrix.

"Yup, it's in ter clearing just right in the middle of this yer forest" he said pointing a little farther, Hermione looked at the direction with a puzzled look. She hadn't quite seen what he was pointing at.

"Where?"

"Somewhere over there" he said. "But, don't yah plan to go runnin' ter alone. Ter are nasty creatures just beyon' tis woods"

They continued to walk in silence.

Hermione's ears suddenly perked up at the sound of rustling leaves near the bushes, just the right of her. Her eyes darted towards it actually seeing a wisp of silver hair and a fragment of blue robes. Curious as she was, she took-off without a warning, running after what she had seen.

* * *

After several turns and curves in the path, Hermione stopped. She waited for her surroundings to settle down, she was breathing heavily by now after she had been running a mile. She then noticed that could not hear Hagrid's voice calling after her. She must be very far now if that was the case.

"Merlin! That was stupid of me!" she said to herself. She walked to the nearest root she could find and sat there. "What would I do now? I've lost her, and now I am lost as well!" she exasperatedly exclaimed.

She drew her wand from her robes in an attempt use _Lumos. _"Lum-"

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Hermione's wand shot out from her hand and fell flatly on the ground with a 'thunk'.

"Who are you and what are you doing in this part of the Forest?" a voice, apparently it was female, said.

"Look! I'm wandless, could you at least show yourself? Then we can talk"

The woman stepped into the light of the moon. Her silvery blonde hair dangled down her, loosely tied with a blue ribbon at the bottom, but it was almost reaching her waist. Her eyes were icy blue in colour, seething as if Hermione was a very huge threat. Her robes were dark blue in colour; her clothes composed of dark brown trousers and a long sleeved shirt which was rather loose with her frame. Her hand was raised as well as her wand and pointing it directly at Hermione.

Hermione's eyes moved up and down her figure. Very much at awe at what she had seen. She was rather beautiful, this woman. Then, she remembered what was happening, her breath hitched and she felt very nervous now.

"Now, who are you?" this woman said.

"Her-Hermione, My name is Hermione"

"What are you doing here?"

"L-looking for a flower that shines when the moon is at its peak" replied Hermione.

"Are you from Hogwarts?" she asked, coming a little bit closer.

"Y-Yes, I am"

"Tsk. Pity that you are under that _Slytherin_" she said, saying Slytherin's name like she was very disgusted about it.

"I'm not a _Slytherin_, I'm a Gryffindor!" the Gryffindor replied as she also said the name Slytherin with utter bitterness.

"Godric Gryffindor's House?" she then lowered her wand. It looks like that she was fond of Sir Godric. Hermione just nodded in response.

"If, you're very sure... I'm Fleur, Fleur Delacour, a resistance against _Slytherin's_ rule"

* * *

[Drop a review please =) Off to work on ABC's of Love Chapter]


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: thanks again for the reviews and alerts. =) Yeah, I'm a slow updater, so sorry about it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

* * *

Where Loyalty Lie

"_Do you trust me with your life?"_

_***On Secrets***_

_17__th__ Century England_

_[Harry, at seven years of age]_

_It was my seventh birthday today. Hopefully Mother and Father would take me somewhere fun, even for a few hours. It's been years since they had taken me anywhere at all. We do not even go to the feast that the town hall held anymore. We do not even go to a witch and wizards gathering anymore also. _

_This year, we were moving a lot lately, I don't even know why. I was sure that we were safe from the Muggle's discrimination and awfully, we're very far away from them. We were living somewhere in England before but then we suddenly moved to the Hollow, a wizarding community village. Particularly this was also the town where Godric Gryffindor lived, up until now, I think._

_I watched mother as she paced around the room, deciding about something I can't understand._

_Then father came in. He ushered mother inside another room, leaving me behind the other one. Curious as I was I followed them and peeked into the small gap that they had left._

"_James, are you sure changing our surnames would help us?" mother asked father. Father nodded in reply._

"_It's safer to use the Peverelle Family name than the Potter one, Lily. If Slytherin found out that we have a son, Harry would surely be in grave danger. We have to leave him with my mother's relative"_

"_Are you sure he would be safe with the Peverelle's?"_

"_Surely, he will. Though we have to make ourselves to temporarily forget him, it'd be too dangerous if he would have searched our minds... that dark magic of his is starting to get out of limits..."_

_As they were going on about their talk, I wondered who this 'Slytherin' that they kept talking about. Surely, he was a person. They talked about him as something bad, a bad omen perhaps. I wondered in my head, thinking along how Mother and Father's expression changes after they mentioned the name. I was about to go back to my room when something started to smell, it was a burning smell, and then something had just seemed to have— blasted. Mother and father quickly came out of their room as they heard the blast and quickly ushered me inside the room. The last thing I saw from the previous room that I was in, were very, very, dark cloaks that flashed by so very fast for my eyes._

"_How on earth did they find us so quickly?" Mother screeched as she carried me inside the room. Shots of green suddenly blasted from nowhere, my father, James had barely evaded it. He looked at us his eyes full of this feeling that was getting me down. Then he spoke._

"_Lily! Take Harry with you and run!" he shouted. He was holding his wand very, very tightly. His left arm grasping his wounded right shoulder._

"_Father!" I called out. It was getting clearer now, the situation at hand, it was the Muggles. I was sure of it. It was them and they found us already._

"_No! James! Run with us! Slytherin's too strong for you! Please!" she screamed. Then something colourful flashed by us. It wasn't until father started to chant some words and colourful lights came out flashing from his wand that I began to understand that there was crossfire of magic inside the house._

"_I don't care! So run! And keep safe, I love you both" he smiled his warmest smile then he turned back to what was happening. Mother, hesitantly, took me in her arms as she ran outside the house. She ran and she ran. It felt like there was no end in that running. _

_But then, the endless running had come to a stop. Mother breathed very heavily, carrying both weights. Then she looked left and right as if she was searching for something so desperately. She gathered as many leaves as she could very fast as she tried to hide me under a huge tree with roots placed further apart. I looked at her eyes, her very gentle green eyes with my own. I felt like I had understood that she was already saying goodbye to me, though it felt like it didn't. Tears started rolling down my cheeks, I knew, I knew that this would be the last time I would see her, hear her and feel her like this._

"_You stay here, Harry, whatever you hear and see please, please my darling, do not go out of this place. Promise me" she said to me, her voice breaking and her face were stained with soot, sweat and tears. I felt her sadness in those words and lifted my hand to her face, slowly wiping away the tears that I saw coming down from her pale face._

"_Mum, you'll come back, right?" I asked her. I felt my tears going down my eyes as well. _

"_I'll try Harry, I'll try. But if I do not, someone would come and get you... I love you" she said. She casted a protective barrier over the tree I was hiding, I knew that by the way her wand moved. Then she ran from the place and back to the house. _

"_I love you too" I whispered so softly, clutching the sleeves of my shirt. I cried there for my own lost that I never had a chance to keep._

* * *

The night was growing colder and the two were close into giving up looking for that herb. Harry with Malfoy slumped on the nearest root they could find, beat-tired from walking in circles.

"We should signal them" Harry proposed.

"I think not! It's not a very good idea to alert all the creatures in the forest, Peverelle"

Harry rolled his eyes. He never thought that Malfoy could ever be such a coward. Though it was so true, Draco Malfoy was obviously all words and no guts.

"So what do you expect us to do? Die from starvation or rather from the cold?"

Malfoy hadn't even thought about the other consequences for being too stubborn. He hadn't even thought of the other results if they weren't able to send a signal or something. He couldn't think of anything to reply, but then there was a rustling of leaves that suddenly caught Harry and Draco's attention. Their heads quickly turned around, their eyes searching blindly in the dark.

"W-What is that?"Draco stuttered, his wand stretched in front of him. His knees were shaking and he was sweating from the nervousness he was feeling. Harry on the other hand, held his wand tightly while thinking about using three spells all at an organized—well not really organized—sequence.

"God damn it, Malfoy! Don't you ever shut up?" Bellatrix's cold voice came through the distance. There Bellatrix Black stood in front of both Malfoy and Peverelle, her wand held up in a defensive position as well. Then Fang suddenly barked and ran pass the three. Their heads shot towards Hagrid, who was about to walk over the bushes where Bellatrix had made her entry earlier.

Harry looked back and forth to Bellatrix and then to Hagrid, repeatedly. It seemed that there was something missing. Then his head suddenly picked up at the situation at hand. Where was Hermione?

"Where's Hermione?" he quickly asked. He pocketed his wand and briskly went over to Hagrid who was petting Fangs.

"Hagrid, where's Hermione? She's with you, wasn't she?"

"I'm r'lly sorry Harry, but Hermione suddenly t'sook off to somewhere before we, me and Bellatrix 'ere, even had the chance ta stop 'er. We mig'ta been hopin' she found yer guys"

"No, we haven't seen her" Malfoy replied, automatically. That earned him Harry's glare. "How could we ever find her? This forest is huge! Let's leave her! It was her stupid idea that she took off in the first place" exasperatedly, Malfoy replied.

"We're not leaving her, _Draco_" Bellatrix replied.

"Why do you even care about that girl, it's so sudden? She's you're rival isn't she?" Malfoy advanced towards Bellatrix, his face growing redder by the moment. It was true that Malfoy couldn't even picture that Bellatrix would care for another classmate let alone their rivals, Gryffindor. There was something fishy and he smelt it right under his nose. _Could it be that... _he thought to himself. This sudden realization had hit him like a train, and it wasn't just going to stop there. "Don't tell me... you-"

"Would you two just stop?" Harry intervened as he was growing very impatient with their bantering. "It'd be best that we look for Hermione now than to continue fighting over her!"

Bellatrix took off, walked off to the other side of the forest. While Malfoy followed Hagrid to the other side. Harry Peverelle, even though he didn't want to, paired off with Bellatrix Black, Hermione's self-proclaimed rival.

* * *

_[Somewhere]_

Fleur Delacour, a resistance against Slytherin, walked further ahead of Hermione. Her strides were very fast paced and Hermione Gryffindor could barely keep up.

"Could you please not walk-run at the same time? You're tiring me"

"I don't want to dwell longer in this part of the forest, if you wish I could just leave you here" she said. Hermione's eyes turned into slits. She sighed and then she ran after the blonde who was walking a fairly fair distance from her.

"You're very rude, aren't you?"

"If being rude is best, then I shall. If being rude would keep your mouth shut, I'd gladly be doing it" Fleur replied with her monotonous voice. Hermione rolled her eyes; obviously she was rather irked by the other woman's claims. Having no choice at all, she, Hermione started to think about things, and particularly, she pondered on why, this Fleur, Fleur Delacour would be a resistance or rather became a resistance. It wasn't of her knowledge that Slytherin was building his own world. The situation at hand was so far from what they had heard from the Headmasters. It was very odd and very vague. She needed more information.

"You're a resistance, correct?" asked Hermione, her brows rose.

"Yes" came Fleur's very short reply.

"What has Slytherin done to you, if you strongly loathed him? Rather build this resistance?"

"It's a very dreadful story that I wish not to speak of, if you'd please, just drop it." She said. Hermione's eyes dropped on the ground -

offended by Fleur's cold tone. Well, she knew that pushing the subject further would place her to Fleur's bad side.

"I hated Slytherin. Since he ordered my mother to be killed**_– _**right in front of me. Even if he was my-" Hermione stopped mid sentence. She thought about Fleur's soon-to-be reaction if she should say that Slytherin was none other than her father.

"He's your, what?" Fleur stopped.

"No, never mind that I said anything" she muttered slightly softer and with a more depressing tone in it. Fleur sighed, she walked a little closer to the younger girl. Fleur's hands lifted Hermione's down-cast face. Her icy orbs looked directly at those brown eyes. She wondered if these brown eyes would stay as innocent as it was now as she was looking into it. Then she grazed her hands over the younger girls face. Soft, smooth and warm was the feeling she felt.

"Do not worry, Slytherin would fall sooner and you'll get your mother her justice. Alright, Hermione." She whispered. "Well then, we should get out into a clearing by midnight" Fleur looked at the sky, her eyes glazed over it like a compass and a clock. Her hands dropped to her sides. Her fist tightly clenched as if she was holding something very dear to her.

"Why?" asked Hermione as she too looked up in the sky, wondering why Fleur was very fascinated in it.

"Dangerous creatures lurk this area, Hermione" she said. "If you wish to not die then we should look for a better battleground, isn't that right?"

"Battle?" Hermione gulped. Hearing this kind of new was very disturbing.

* * *

"I'll take back what I said about you"

"What?"

"That you're awfully rude" Hermione said with her perfected smirk. Fleur raised her brow, bewildered by Hermione's sudden claims.

"Oh..."Fleur looked back in front, secretly smiling.

Hermione and Fleur were trekking down the path, as their wands caste light over their way. It was rather silent and awkward for Hermione. Of course, Hermione could not take her eyes of this girl. It was very majestic how the moonlight shines at her, making her pale white skin glow in the moonlight. _Her skin is glowing_. She shook her head. _It must be the trick of the light!_

"Your name, It is French, isn't it? French for flower. Are you from France by any chance?" Hermione asked, breaking their awkward silence. Fleur suddenly stopped at her tracks, again. Her head shot to Hermione's direction, bewildered by the younger girl's question. _How very knowledgeable of her._

"Yes, its French for flower. And yes, I came from France"

"If you came from there, why are you here? Is it because of the resistance?"Hermione continued to question. Surely, she was putting the information piece back together. So far she had an idea where the battle had started and where they, Fleur, had lost their grounds.

"We do not need to talk about this, Miss Hermione" she stated. And with those last words she started back on her tracks. That was it; Fleur's resolve was brought down to Hermione. Hermione sighed; it looks like she wasn't getting any more information about this girl. There was silence again as they continued to walk.

"Do you mind if you help me get the flower and get back to my friends?"

"I'll help you with that herb you are looking for. But I do wonder why you are in search for it? Do you even know its use?"

"I've read about it before we even went here. It's a _moonlight-bell_. It's a very good ingredient to use for creating poison and antidotes, if I may add. Its flower's pollen is the ingredient for the poison while its leaves serve as its purification tool"

"You know very well"

"Did you know why its called a bell?" questioned Hermione.

"It rings a melody in the wind when it blooms. Its melody can make a person sleep, daze or something"

"Have you heard it?"

"Yes, every night"

"Do you get sleepy?"

"No, not really thought it's very relaxing. I've become used to its sound"

Soon enough, the two women came into a small clearing. Hermione looked around, her eyes widened at awe. The moon had shone so very brightly in the night sky. While the wind weaved through the trees making them rustle in a very calming tune. Then her eyes suddenly averted to a plant in the corner, shinning very brightly like it was glowing. Hermione listened closely as the wind whispered to her ear; she then heard a chime of bells. It wasn't that loud but it was very soothing to the ear. She yawned.

Fleur went over the plant and plucked its leaves out, soon its glow faded.

"Its glow faded, what happened?" Hermione walked over to Fleur.

"This flower had a tendency to shy-down if touched or have its leaf plucked" Fleur sighed. "Here, the leaves you wanted"

"T-Thank you" Brown eyes met Blue ones. "Fleur... I'm wondering. Why do you glow under the moonlight? It's just that think you're not an ordinary witch. You're very different, so very different" Hermione said, her voice falling dreamily, slow.

Fleur raised her perfect brow. "It's getting very late, are you tired?"

"N-No" yet the Gryffindor yawned. "You haven't answered yet"

"I- I'm a witch, of course, just a witch. What else would I be?"

"I say, you're something more majestic than that. I heard this story from my mother, once, that she saw a creature, a very beautiful 'witch' at that fact, it also came from France, glows in the moonlight" Hermione said, tapping her lips.

"Then? What is this c-creature" Fleur nervously replied.

"I think you're a —_Veela_"

"_This is bad, news_" Fleur muttered to herself, probably it was in French. She bit her lip and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're getting delusional. I'm glowing because I'm under the moonlight? Preposterous. It's surely just a trick of the light and, a _Veela_? Those creatures' whereabouts are unknown, how could I possibly be one?" she paused "I should get you back to your companions before you truly fall asleep and be more—delusional. Come on now w-"

A growl was suddenly heard from the bushes. _"This is not the time to get caught up in this mess"_ Fleur muttered in her native language, French.

The growl became much louder and angrier by the minute. Fleur drew her wand from her wand pocket and pointed it towards the rustling noise. Her eyes darted back and fro to all directions. Her ears perked up by the slightest sound.

"You stay close behind me, Hermione" she said.

Then in a brief moment, something black flashed towards them. Hermione closed her eyes, ready for the impact that she was expecting. She wondered a bit baffled that she hadn't felt anything. Then soon she opened her eyes. Still she was standing behind Fleur, while Fleur protectively towered over her. In the clearing in front of them there stood, a huge black dog, its furs looking shaggy and wet. He was snarling to them as if there was a threat but it wasn't making any attempt to attack or bite them. Hermione's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Sirius?" Fleur questioned, she lowered her wand and started to walk towards the dog.

"Fleur, don't" Hermione muttered, trying keep the older witch at bay.

The black dog soon understood and he held down his snarl. Soon he morphed back into a young man, seemingly looking like in his early twenties.

"Fleur, I thought you went to look for herbs for Remus" he said.

"Sirius? Who's he?" Hermione asked.

"Who is she, Fleur?" he questioned. Fleur looked back at Hermione. Then she sighed.

"Sorry about that, Sirius. But she's from Hogwarts, she's Hermione"

"Hermione?"

"I forgot to ask her full name" the blonde muttered to herself.

"Hermione Gryffindor" Hermione replied. Sirius' eyes widened as well as Fleur. Fleur hadn't even thought of asking the girl's last name all the while they were together.

"That's not possible. He doesn't have any relatives more so a daughter" Sirius, baffled.

"He's my uncle" replied Hermione, her face with a stern resolve.

"And, Your mother is?"

"I don't have to answer that" said the Gryffindor, her eyes dropped to the floor.

"Sirius, you're awfully rude, she lost her mother long ago" Fleur tapped Sirius' shoulder. Her eyes seething with anger. She must have felt very offended by how Hermione had replied to Sirius' question. 'Say sorry' she mouthed to him. Sirius nodded back to her in acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry about that, my condolences. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" continued Sirius.

"Thirteen"

* * *

_[Elsewhere]_

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Harry asked the girl leading them.

"Don't you trust Fang's nose? He knows where Hermione is" Bellatrix replied.

"We've walked for hours, and the sun is almost up" Harry looked above him. Dawn was breaking the night sky already. "And I'm pretty tired as well"

"You're not the only one, Peverelle"

Fang barked loudly causing Bellatrix to jump. Harry on the other hand, dragged by this dog towards the direction pointing to the clearing. Bellatrix Black ran after them.

She then suddenly stopped as she saw Harry fell to the ground. His wand a few meters away from him. Bellatrix walked quietly among the trees, listening intently to the conversation that was happening between, Harry, a man who had a very shaggy black hair, a girl with blonde hair and Hermione.

Her eyes widened as she took a closer look to the man who was standing before Harry Peverelle. It was none other than.

"Sirius" she muttered. Her breath hitched as she hid behind the tree, her back on it. "Its not possible. He's... He's dead"

* * *

[Drop some reviews people]


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Whoo. Finally an update, right? Well uh. Sorry about that, I have a problem writing this so far. I kinda lost the original story flow because my system crashed. So I'm re-writing this one, and I think I'll just follow out until the end. I'm making this one short though unlike my 'ABC of Love' which will have 26 chapters and I'm not half way done there. I'm writing letter 'M' though, and the more I write it, the more it becomes AU, hahaha, so yea I don't know if the block will be back, I'm going to finish this within this month, and I hope I get more reviews. Thanks for the comments my beloved readers. I do have to warn you guys, that I'm a bit rusty in writing and I might get some or lots of mistakes here and there. I'm also looking for a beta. If anyone is interested just pm me, I want this story to be reader friendly and not make you guys confused. So, I believe that this is long enough. Let the story start! Oh yeah, I changed some information on the previous chapter, it's my mistake. I needed to replace something to make the story more believable.

Again, this is an Alternate Universe where people in the original series/ movies are made younger older, merged into one generation or so, slight name changes and whatnot. So leading me to say this…

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that's J.K. Rowling's.

Where Loyalty Lie

"_Do you trust me with your life?"_

**_*On Relations*_**

_17__th__ Century _

_[Bellatrix, at ten years of age]_

_It was a normal day at the Black Mansion, my brother – Sirius, trotted off somewhere, again. And, I, sitting by the porch and nursing a book in my cold pale hands… Today was supposed to be something special to me but, when you are in this family, nothing special would ever be special. _

_Today, if I'm not mistaken, is my birth date. As far as I have studied muggles, they routinely celebrate the year of birth, well, yearly. I never once experienced that. Also, today, my Mother and Father have gone again to a wizards assemble. I and my brother, obviously, not invited. Now I wonder where that brat is._

_Sirius, older by a year to me, acted mostly immature than me, hence, a brat. I sighed, shaking my head by the sheer immaturity enveloping him and returned to my book. Not long though, I was disturbed by a slopping sound. My head bolted to see where the sound had come from. My eyes ended up looking at the white marble flooring of our house, muddied._

"_What in the bloody hell is that?" I asked, placing the book down on my lap and closing it with a loud snap. Sirius looked smugly at me, his white teeth showing in his toothy grin. His hands were behind his back, apparently, he's hiding something – very poorly if I may say so._

_It had become, irritable, but he kept on smiling._

"_So what is up with you and you're smiling really, really wide. You, seriously, are doing a great job of creeping me out and irritating me" I said, huffing._

"_Happy Birthday, Bells" He smiled even wider, his mud covered hands were presented to me. He was holding a baby mutt, not just any mutt, but a black one, eyes piercingly brown. _

"_It's not a normal dog is it?" I replied, pointing at it. _

"_It's not, it's a wolf, black as the night, and black as your hair" He smiled again. I looked at the mutt, and extended my hand, slowly it pressed up its wet nose to my hand. Startled, but I smiled._

"_I bet mother would scream your ears off for this mess" I chuckled._

"_You needn't remind me" he sighed. His smiled dropped in an instant. I laughed._

* * *

The night was cold, colder than anyone would expect. Their cloaks were not enough from it as the breeze blew pass them.

Harry was looking straight at the piercing blue eyes of the woman called Fleur, Hermione, undeniably shocked by Harry's appearance. The person, who had transformed from a black dog, looked back at him as well, wands pointing at the poor boy.

"Harry, I'm glad you found me!" Hermione excitedly leaped off from behind Fleur and hugged Harry. She was relieved that they were both safe.

"Did you find me alone? Where's Hagrid and the others? I bet those Slytherin bunch ran off because they're sick of us and left us here" the witch rambled on, still clinging closely to Harry.

"Actually, it was Bellatrix who found you, aside from Fang trotting off to this direction" the boy broke apart from Hermione's embrace and grab Fang's leashed. Harry could only look at the dog – sorry for his state of fright.

Fleur looked at Sirius for a moment; for she knew the name struck him cold. "We must be going" the older witch told both the young witch and wizard. "You better be careful here, Hermione, this forest is alive"

"But, Fleur, what will happen to you and, you know?" Hermione ran towards the woman, holding her hands. "I want to help you" Hermione whispered.

Fleur could only look sternly and then regretfully away from Hermione's pleading look. "We will meet again, in time"

"How? When? I-" she started to protest. The French witch, hushed her with a finger pressing on the girls lips.

"I'll see to it that we'll meet again, under any circumstances, but-" she smiled "I'm hoping for a good circumstance"

"Alright"

Crack. Their heads shot up to the direction of the noise. Fleur gave Hermione one last look and a brief hug and ventured out to the thick forest, Sirius following close behind transformed into a black dog, away from the clearing and from the emerging lot.

"Harry, it is best we not mention any of this to anyone"

Harry could only nod. He pats the girl by the shoulder, whispering some words of comfort and turned back to greet the emerging group. Hagrid, stood tall and wide before them and scooped them up into a fierce and crushing hug.

"You 'ad me worried there! Especially, you, Hermione. You shouldn't have run off ter like that!"

"I'm terribly sorry, Hagrid, I thought I saw a unicorn and I wanted to see what they really looked like, up close. But, I found the flower. I guess, everything's alright?" she questioned hopefully.

"I guess" replied the half-giant.

Hermione turned to the scowling Bellatrix Black who was strategically placed behind Hagrid, as if she was hiding. Hermione's eyes soften at the thought that the Bellatrix Black did not turn her back on her and continued the search. The Gryffindor witch spoke, slowly and quietly "And, thanks, for – uh, looking for me, Bellatrix"

The group walked back in silence to Hagrid's hut only to be greeted by Professor Dumbledore, who appeared to be on the action of knocking on Hagrid's hut's door. Hagrid could only clear his throat to alert the professor.

"I see you have the flower? And I see that you have learned something as well" he said, a glint of mysterious and knowing motion showed in his eyes. They all nodded, well, except for the usual stubborn Malfoy.

"Professor, may we have-" Hermione started.

"I believe that what happened in the forest, should be kept to yourselves" he winked to Hermione. Hermione could only wonder why the professor knowingly winked at her. She had the feeling that the school had to hide something. Well, apparently they have hidden things from the younger generation of the wizard word. The resistance towards Slytherin? Is that not enough of a proof? Hermione, wanted to know more, she wanted to understand more about the situation at hand. But, even if she wanted to ask, she believed that what Professor Dumboldore had told them was very important, and they had to follow.

"Can we go back now?" Bellatrix said, arms folded in an impatient manner.

"Of course, we shall now head back to the castle and back to your respective dormitories"

"But, Professor, I wanted to talk to you about something" Harry stepped up. The professor looked at Harry; worry was evident in his gaze. "We shall talk about this Mister Peverelle, tomorrow" he replied. The sound of Dumboldore's robes signaled them to start walking back to the castle grounds. Harry walked to Hagrid, giving the giant one last hug for taking care of them, while they were in the forest.

"This, is the first and last that I'll be kind to you, Gryffindor" Bellatrix Black coldly said to Hermione's un-waiting ears. The Gryffindor glared at the woman, and the Black only smirked in triumph. Hermione guessed that what had happened in the forest was only short-lived, but she can't help thinking of the things Fleur had said, about the impending danger no one knew about except her.

* * *

Bellatrix grumbled irritatingly as she and Malfoy walked down to the dungeons and to their dormitory, upon entering the corridors, they were greeted by a portrait asking them of a password.

"Pure-Blood" replied Bellatrix. The portrait door opened, as it led them to a lavish looking common hall. The fireplace lit with greenish light from the unusual green flame that the common area's fireplace emitted. The walls decorated with silver and black, portraits of great Slytherins and but, no one ever wondered why there was not one portrait of their headmaster there. Bellatrix only laughed it off. Who would want something scary decorated in this richly decorated room.

"I'm off to bed, Malfoy. Don't try anything fishy, or I'll bloody kill you" she said, rather, she ordered the boy, as she herself walked towards the staircase that led to her room.

"I'm not taking orders from you, Black. I think there's something wrong with that head of yours, befriending a Gryffindor? The wanna bes? You've dirtied the Slytherin code"

Black pulled out her wand on pointed it to Malfoy's throat. "You shut up, or I'll definitely kill you. I never befriended anyone, not even that Gryffindor girl"

"Well, how could you explain wanting to save the girl, least finding her in one piece, huh?!" he continued to argue.

"Finding her was saving our butts from expulsion, Malfoy " She pressed harder. Malfoy coughed, apparently, the pain got the best of him and shuts up instantly. The Slytherin witch continued her dreadful gaze, piercing authority to Malfoy's head. Shivering in fright, Malfoy gulped nervously and replied.

"A-Alright. I'll stay quiet about this. But, you better not be friends with her or I'll tell them and they'll shun you off"

"Let them shun me, you'll be the ones crying out for me to save you lot" the girl chuckled. Malfoy, huffed in irritation and defeat as he ran down to his respective common room. This left Bellatrix alone in the common area, contemplating on the events she had witnessed.

"So, Sirius is alive" she muttered, "They, they can't know about him or they'll make sure he's dead for good…"

Bellatrix knew she did not want her brother to have the faith of those who betrayed the family code. Even though, he was already erased from the family tree. It was weird, she had to admit to meet—spy— on her brother. But, she was definitely glad. She, even though she could not admit personally, felt joyed that her only brother was there, real, and walking in the same earth as she was. But, she can't help placing where she'll end up after knowing things. The black family takes strongly their code and they have forbidden connection with the so-called 'black-sheep of the family', which only leaves her to keep everything to herself and let no one spill the beans. Which means, even Hermione's knowledge be closed off.

She shook her head, wishing that the contemplative thinking, leave her head for at least the night.

* * *

Harry and Hermione had arrived at their common room, stating their password clearly at the drowsing fat lady. They were really lucky to have the fat lady partying out with the other living pictures of the castle and had just gone back from it. The panel opened that led to a small corridor and onto a very well furniture living area, greeted by Ronald Weasley.

"So…" the Weasely boy started.

"I believe we're too tired to talk about what happened earlier" Hermione said, suppressing a yawn.

"Awe, that's not fair. I know you guys had lots to tell"

"She's right Ron, the night was tiredly long today and we have class tomorrow morning with Professor Sprout, you know she hates tardiness even though she's one bubbly person " yawned Harry.

"And, to think you're still up? It's a good thing your brother didn't check up here or we'll have another point deduction for breaking curfew" replied Hermione.

"Fine. I'll be heading up now. You both better not be hiding things from me. I mean it" with that the Weasely boy returned to his bed, snuggling his worn out blanket. Harry bid good night to Hermione as well and left off to follow Ron's steps.

When Hermione was just about to turn into her bed as well, she saw and owl, a small grey one floating out by the window. She opened it and the first thing she had noticed was the familiar petal of the moon blooming flower and the word Fleur.

* * *

The halls were empty by the time Hermione Gryffindor woke up. Evidently stating that she was late for first period. She ran down the six flight of stairs in a jiff, running to the greenhouse were classes have already started.

She burst through the glass doors of the green house only to see the Professor kneeling by Neville Longbottom. "Oh dear, Perhaps the Mandrake cried were to much for this poor boy's ear" the professor said, fanning the boy with a gigantic leaf. The boy, Neville groaned, almost coming to wake.

"Bellatrix and Hermione, since both of you are late, please escort Mister Longbottom to the Hospital"

"But-"

"I said, escort him"

"Professor!" Harry raised his hand. "Might I accompany them both? They are both girls, They might not carry Neville that far"

"Please do Mister Peverelle, and be quick"

The three, or rather four, including the fainted- Neville- walked slowly towards the Hospital, to Madame Promfrey.

"I swear that boy is an accident magnet" Professor Sprout said, wiping her forehead's sweat. "Now, back to planting those Mandrake Roots, come on now"

* * *

Now, the three was dreading the walk to the Hospital Wing since Neville was dead-weight.

"I can't believe I was dragged into to this, with the both of you, again" Bellatrix exasperatedly exclaimed. "And this Gryffindor boy too"

"You could be actually nice for once" sarcastically, Hermione replied, her eyes rolling in sheer irkness.

"I'm not nice. And, I'm never going to be nice to you lot"

"Well, we are nice to you, why not return the favor huh?"

"Favors? I never asked you for the favor, Gryffindor"

"You Slytherins are so full of your bloody self. You're arse are so much big it can't even fit in a chair"

"How dare you tell me that? We are proud _pure-bloods, _unlike _you _Gryffindors who wanna be great like Salazar. That's why Salazar, our head master left, you're so much of a hero and can never do anything right to make our kind stronger"

"Stop it!" Harry interjected. "We have our says on this, but please, can we just send Neville to the Hospital"

Both women glared and turned their face to different directions and continued on to the Hospital. Just as they were reaching the top most floor to the Hospital at the clock tower, a swooshing of black robes alerted their presence. Hermione was shaken, she did not know why but, she felt that pull, the same pull any family blood member felt when meeting family members. She looked at the girl walking towards them. Clearly, it was visible, the black shinning hair, so much like her mother's— like Rowena. The trade mark blue and silver tie of the Ravenclaw household and the usual uptight physique of a prefect.

"Good day, First years, what are you doing out of class?" she greeted them, sternly yet there was a kindness in them.

"We were asked by Professor Sprout to assist our classmate" Bellatrix gestured to Neville's unconscious state. Hermione could only take a step back behind Bellatrix, trying to hide her face to the prefect. She felt the need to do so and so she did not argue with herself. Bellatrix could only silently note Hermione's weird behavior.

"do you have passes?" the prefect once again asked.

"Oh, here" Harry hurriedly showed the woman the pass.

"Very well then, on you may go" she said, taking a long look at Hermione's back. She then walked away as if nothing has happened and went down the flight of stairs with an air of poise.

"What's that all about?" asked the Slytherin witch.

Startled by Bella's voice, Hermione stuttered a response. "N-nothing, let's hurry up"

"Afraid of a prefect are you? Not so brave huh?" she continued to tease.

"It's none of your business, Black. We best hurry or Madame Sprout might wonder where we went off to and deduct more points for us" No one could argue with Hermione's response and so they quickly paced to the Hospital doors and dropped of Neville to the Hospital to be checked.

Godrick Gryffindor turned around from the corner corridor. He contemplated on greeting the younger ones but, he dismissed the thought. Though, he was worried. Hermione had met her sister. The Ravenclaw's prefect. If he had not cast an uneasy spell on the young girl, Hermione was doomed for interrogation. She was one curious witch and the more she was willing to push the situation the more her life would be in danger. He retread back to his office, with one final glance of the four children walking on the empty corridors of the castle. Hoping that the blood pull was not as strong as he had known to be.

* * *

[Reviews people! Review! :) Thanks for those who continue to support my story, and thank you for the ones sending me private messages and kept reminding me to update my stories. Thank you!]


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_

**Where Loyalty Lie**

"_Do you trust me with your life?"_

_***On Intricate Circumstances and Details***_

_[Hermione at twelve years of age]_

_I can never understand boys and girls who clung together as the walk along the cobble streets of Godric Hollow. I know they're old enough to know what they were doing; they even press lips together, even if they hide themselves from the public view. I know because I often see them from the corner of my eyes while I read at my favorite spot. I wonder if people really do gain a strong connection after they had shared their bodily fluids through the lips. _

_Does it taste good anyway? They seem to like it, like they're eating a very delicious candy. I continued to watch them, as curious as I was, they can never see me anyway, since I was hiding here in the highest branch of my favorite tree. I closed my book and leaned further down, as I continued my observation, there were some… uh... touching. Should I even look at this? I rolled my eyes, of course! This was knowledge, I told myself._

"_Hermione! You get down from there!"_

_Oh no, that was Aunt Helga's voice. The couple who were below me looked up— so sudden— to the point that they have clumsily rushed behind bushes. I could laugh about it but one thought ran in my mind 'Oh no! they found me.' I ducked behind my book, hoping they would just leave. And they did, as the rustle of the leaves flowed to ear-shot. Aunt Helga was walking towards my tree, yes; it's my tree since I found it. I even carved my name on it. Anyhow, I turned my attention to Aunt Helga, who was fuming. Was it because she saw me looking at something private or was it because of my magic mishap I bestowed upon the kitchen that I can't seem to undo? I hope it was neither. There, I braced myself._

"_What do you think you're doing there sneaking up on those poor lads and lasses?"_

"_I- They were the ones who interrupted me! I was just sitting here and they started doing things I don't know!" I replied, almost in a complaining tone._

_I saw her sigh heavily. I took it as a sign that she had understood and calmed down; hence, I slowly climbed down my tree and landed— quite gracefully— before Aunt Helga. We looked at each other, studying each other for what seemed a minute. "We're going to Hogwarts"_

_Startled by her sudden notion of departure, I asked "We're what?"_

"_We're staying there for the last duration of your twelfth year, and you'll be going there for schooling as well when you turn thirteen"_

"_But, that _monster_ isn't he there?"_

"_Salazar— left two years ago. We've just confirmed your safety there, so everything will be fine"_

"_Where exactly are we staying? It certainly won't be the castle I presume?"_

"_No, you'll be staying at Hogsmade, Hermione" Oh, wow, that was a shock indeed. I have read of Hogsmade, it was a little town, there's nothing really to do there, except lounge around, but I think it's better there since it's closer to where Aunt Helga and Uncle Godric teach. I may even be allowed to look at Hogwarts and watch students perform magic. But, it did sadden me to leave my friend here, yes, my tree._

"_Well, how many hours till we depart?"_

"_I'd say in about two past noon" Helga Hufflepuff said, with a small smile. She pats me on my shoulder. "I believe you're going to say good bye to this dear old tree?"_

"_Uhuh" I nodded. Helga turned and started for the house and I was left there looking at the great old tree I actually called a friend. I'm going to miss him._

* * *

The thickness of the forest did not threaten Hermione as she walked down the same road she once walked—where they were given punishment— to the familiar place where she and Fleur met. It was quarter before dusk and classes have already ended for the first years. Dinner was just about served at the great hall but Hermione never bothered to grab a quick bite or even tell Harry and Ron of her short adventure and quickly left the castle grounds. The forest location, as indicated in Fleur's little map, was surprisingly in between, the school and the village known as Hogsmade. It was one of the things that perked the young wizard's interest when she had read Fleur's letter. She knew Hogsmade well since she had lived there for a year. It was a quaint town; it had lots of small shops that sold delicious sweets. Little cottages that were quiet but looked inviting and the population never increased to a hundred. People knew one another, the people there knew who is good and who is bad, and everybody knew everyone.

Hermione was actually relieved that the lady she had met, whilst they were in detention, wanted to see her again. It was weird at one angle but Hermione had been captured and fascinated to the point that she wanted to re-encounter her again. Was it admiration? Or was it something more? Hermione's brows creased, what could be it, this feeling? She asked herself when the thought came to her. Hermione felt excited—she was definitely sure— that she almost jumped in joy when she received the letter two nights ago. Why was she so excited? She didn't know but she felt so… so engrossed, inquisitive that something might bear fruit in this small meet-up— that's for sure. Another thing that ran in Hermione's mind was the resistance. Fleur had mentioned it once before, well, might be several times when they were walking— she never really counted. But it struck her the most. What was Salazar up to for these people to build the resistance? This urged her to move forward to this event.

The tall big rock came to view and above it was Fleur who was patiently sitting there, crossed legged, wand— ready, and by ready it pointed directly at her. The setting sun illuminated Fleur's pale features that struck Hermione as she laid eyes on the French woman. Was she this beautiful before? Hermione asked herself. She knew she felt this before, when Fleur glistened briefly under the moonlight—silver hair waltzing in the wind. Hermione felt her heart thump and stopped in a dramatically slow rhythm.

"Bonsoir, Hermione" Fleur's voice flew in the wind and shook the wizard out of her trance.

"Uh… Good evening to you too— Fleur" she stuttered.

Fleur smiled at Hermione's nervous antics. It was cute, she thought. Not that she would blurt it out to the Gryffindor before her. Fleur glided down the rock and landed ever so softly a few feet away from Hermione. Hermione stiffened, nervous perhaps? "I see you are well from our last encounter?" The thick velvety voice rang and reached Hermione's ears –_Oh, no…_ the girl thought. She felt a sensation she only read in books. She felt it, the shivers and the tingle just by hearing the lady's voice. Her knees somehow grew weak, almost buckling but she held her ground.

"Y-Yes, the professor met us back at the hut where we… uh… first met and everything went fine, we were just—tired"

"I see" Fleur hummed.

"I… in your letter-" the lady raised her brow in confusion as Hermione started to construct a sentence. "You said, you'd tell me about this resistance?"

"Qui, but I believe it is still not time for you to know, perhaps, maybe even understand the situation"

"Isn't that why we are here?"

"No, no, ma Cherie. I believe I promised you that we would meet in a very good circumstance, did I not?" The corner of the French lady's lips slowly curved upwards, revealing a genuine smile that Hermione did not prepare for. She felt another wave of the tingling sensation she felt the first—rather, the second time she saw the woman. Hermione gulped, saliva building in her mouth. She stopped for a few moments, hopping that she might be able to think of something to say, anything! It was driving her insane. Slowly, she started to address the woman again.

"Yes, but… in what terms perhaps? Why would you call me out here if you are not asking me to join you in the fight against _him_?" continued Hermione. Fleur just quietly turned around. Hermione was confused. Did she say something wrong? Was Fleur walking away from her or was this all a joke? She was quickly jumping into conclusion, almost to the verge that she might eventually feel mad—angry towards the girl who had her back turned. But consequently, the French woman knelt before the mammoth rock. Hermione could not tell what the lady was truly doing although it looked to her that she was digging around for something. Hermione stopped her internal fuming and focused on Fleur's behavior. Fleur stopped and stood up. Her hands were covered with dirt but there was something that caught Hermione's attention. "This" the girl in the blue coat turned around, smiling so smugly that it may have scared our heroin a bit. What really perplexed Hermione was the mischievous glint in her ocean eyes, it said something to her, and oddly it felt terrifying yet exciting.

Hermione eyed the sealed package, it was a small box, curious— she asked of its contents.

"What is it?"

"Well, you should open it to find out" she replied.

A bit nervous, Hermione could only muster a short "Alright". Hermione held out her hand and Fleur gently placed the object above the waiting palms. She dusted it and blew on it very gently that it sparkled. At awe Hermione watched as Fleur continued to dust it off and blow the remaining dirt from it. It revealed a very old oriental box with such intricate designs that further mesmerized Hermione. Fleur took-out her wand and recited something on it, accompanied by a flick of her wand.

"Alohamora" The box clicked, and magically it opened. It held a small parchment, an old one too, the crispy edges where about to fall though it still held. Hermione returned the box and delicately took-out the old parchment.

A scrunched brow later, Hermione's only response was "It's blank"

"A little impatient, ma cherie?" chuckled the lady before her. Her face creased into another perplexed look. Fleur rolled her eyes, chuckling again at Hermione's impatience. The blue eyes soon pointed back to the paper and brown eyes followed the direction. As if on cue, prints of letters and images emerged from the derelict paper slowly and elegantly.

"The Marauder's Map" read Hermione. She looked at Fleur; obviously she was still questioning this little gift that the older witch presented her. She took a breath "What's it for?"

Fleur beamed. "It's a map for Hogwarts"

"A map? For H-Hogwarts?"

"Yes!"

"But, what would I utilize it for?" Hermione pondered at the use of the map until Fleur spoke up.

"I was. Well. I wanted to acquiesce, no, not that" face flushed, she took a breath and recomposed herself "I wish to be acquainted with you more, and actually, I find you rather interesting. You see, with all this rebellion going on, I quite miss the company of friends. Well… not that we are friends, not if you don't want to be, or that I don't have any friends— which is actually half of the truth" the lady continued to ramble. Hermione smiled. It seems that she was not the only one who wanted to know more about the other person, Fleur as well— quiet enthusiastically too. She was glad to find someone to be acquainted with, a girl too, though Ron and Harry were great, but a womanly companion was different. She said to herself. "I mean, I really like to know more about you, more about your friends and your life here at Hogwarts, and all, and -"

"I get it. Sure I'll spend time with you, if you please"

Fleur stopped her ramblings. "What? Y-you would?"

"Without doubt! And this way you could slowly tell me everything I may need to know about you and this resistance"

"That is magnificent!" in that moment, Fleur hand already latched on Hermione's hands. The young Gryffindor was startled by the mixed sensations she was feeling, it was weird, definitely it was really odd to feel something from just a mere touch, but… but this feeling was not ugly, it was exquisite. She, Hermione, wanted to feel it again. Glee filled her senses that she almost did not catch what the next wordings that left the blue-eyed witch "We… we should meet at the Shack!"

"Pardon, where?"

"Oh, I almost forgot about that" Fleur stopped, and then reached for the map, "May I?" and Hermione gave it back to her. Wand at ready, she said "Mischief Manage" the map soon unlocked and there she saw footsteps come and go with names of people she knew hovering them. Fleur scooted closer to Hermione, as she dictated a very interesting hidden passage that lead to Hogsmade. Hermione could not help noticing the closeness she and Fleur was in. It felt oddly comforting and relaxing. She wanted to argue with herself about this sensations but she had chosen to ignore it for the time being. She just wanted to delve in this moment for as long as time may permit.

"Here" Fleur pointed to the unusual tree in the far east of Hogwarts grounds.

"A willow?"

"Yes, there is a passage there directed to the Shack, which is near Hogsmade, I believe" the French finished off and moved away. Hermione Gryffindor released a breath she did not know she was holding on for a long time. She noticed the slight missing feeling by her side when Fleur had left though she did not ponder on it for more. They both heard a quiet rumble. Fleur chuckled and wiped a single tear that she felt trickling from her eyes.

Fleur looked at the sky, and knew that the clouds were getting darker, and the sun was just passing the second horizon. They both knew it was time to depart from each other's company. Hermione sighed, as she heard Fleur said it was time to go.

"I'm sorry I took a lot of your time, and I believe you did not grab supper yet?"

Hermione could only brush at Fleur's claim. "Yes, but I think it is still served if I hurry back" The witch turned around and started to walk back to the castle grounds. But before she could, Fleur grab hold of her hands. Slender. It was all she could describe it.

"Meet me here at the next new moon?"

Brown eyes met with blue instantly, quietly conversing of their next reunion. Hermione nodded and smiled.

* * *

The first thing that Bellatrix Black noticed at the crowded Great Hall was the not so crowded Gryffindor table and in that not so crowded Gryffindor table was a seat deprived from its usual occupant. Her eyes wondered distinctively around the faces in that particular table. She gritted her teeth in irritation she did not feel she was harboring. She huffed and crossed her arms._ Where was she? —_ was the thought that ran on Bellatrix's mind.

"Are you going to eat that? Or are you going to just angrily stare at it" Maleficent asked as she eyed the sweetened potato on the Black's plate. Bellatrix eyed her, more like glared, which resulted to the other girl shivering in nervousness. Maleficent stopped herself and retreated to her own plate and started munching quietly her remaining food. The oldest black took note of this and continued on staring at her plate until another voice came up.

"Bella, can I have that?" Narcissa looked at her sister with the same black eyes she had. Bellatrix's eyes twitched annoyingly as she pushed her half-eaten plate to Narcissa's direction. Narcissa, the younger black, was actually one of Bellatrix's sisters, slowly slid the plate closer to her and stared for a moment before munching on the sweetened potato she had just received.

Narcissa similarly looked like Bellatrix but instead of richly colored black hair, she had this creamy one sprouting on her crown which likely would mistake them that were not really relatives, more so sisters. Bellatrix observed her youngest sister with a grumble because she was disturbed from her moment. She rolled her eyes. Bella as Narcissa called her had enough of the evening's events. She did not know why she was so pissed from not seeing the Gryffindor in the great hall or why she even bothered. She only felt frustrated. She gripped her utensils rather hard that it almost bended, even by a small centimeter before she let if fall and clatter noisily on the already noisy room. The students from their table suddenly stopped at her sudden actions. Bella stood up and started to walk away from their table, needing a bit of fresh air and sometime alone to reconsider the entirety of what she had thought earlier while sitting on the crowded table. If it was true, she was definitely going to deny it to herself; she wanted—needed to deny Malfoy's claims on harboring certain feelings for a certain rival.

Just as she reached the double doors of the great hall, she was paired off to meet familiar brown orbs from a girl just roughly the same height as her. She stiffened in contact.

"Sorry" Hermione muttered hurriedly and passed Bellatrix just as swiftly as she came in contact. The young Gryffindor soon found her spot and was immediately crowded by her only set of friends namely, Harry and Ron.

She grumbled again and stormed off as soon as she saw these events from the distance which was the door way.

"Where had that girl been?" she muttered as she trotted off towards the familiar corridors of the Slytherin dungeons.

Upon arriving at the portrait and telling the guardian of the password, she went to her room. Yes, they have their own rooms in the Slytherin dormitory, which was one of the most delightful privileges any pure-blood could have. She had reach her oh-so familiar door and turned on the dim lights with a whisper to her room. Candles magically lit themselves, illuminating her troubled features. She thought back to the moment she had bumped her rival by the great hall's doors. She felt a rush of air into her lungs, as Hermione's scent hit her. It was indescribable. She felt wonderful— _no, it felt terrible! How was that wonderful having someone bump on you?_ She argued to herself.

"But, her hair…" she touched her cheeks; Hermione's hair had touched her pale cold cheeks. It tickled her and gave her a tingling sensation in her stomach. Was this the case of butterflies? She asked herself. Bellatirx just shook her head. "No. Definitely not butterflies, it's a sick feeling from getting close to Gryffindors. Maybe too close"

She sighed. What was wrong with her? There was unmistakably something going on. She did not know what but she was feeling it. Was this all because of the detention they had a few nights ago? Or was it the thrilling sensation of having a rival in class? Or was it the silly banter they did during and after class? She did not know but she knew something was fruiting out of it. She did not like it one bit… or did she?

A knock graced her doors and pulled her out of her troubled thoughts.

"Bella?"

"What, Narcissa." She coldly told off. There was silence but Bellatrix knew her sister was still there, with the slightest shuffling from the other side.

"I was wondering if you wanted company? You… you looked distressed when you left the great hall"

"No. I don't need one at the moment Cissy… Just— just leave me alone tonight" Sigh. Bellatrix sighed for the umpteenth time that day. What was wrong with her, she felt terrible, discontented at the day's events. Not, not only from the day's events but yesterdays as well. She believed it started when Hermione suddenly stopped rebutting arguments when she started them. Or well, maybe she did made the others rather low. But, that was not the point, she, Hermoine had to rebut every time she started the argument. It was like a routine for them or for her. Sighing again, she shook the thoughts away. There was no point in pondering over small matters. She said to herself.

The footsteps from the door slowly distanced away and Bella felt relieved. She slowly closed her eyes and let sleep devour her at that very moment. She put off any more thoughts of the certain Gryffindor girl. She did not need to trouble herself more; she did not need to mingle more with her either. She slept, though still in her thoughts was Hermione Gryffindor.

* * *

"We'll play a little game of Quidditch" said Madame Hooch as she walked in the center of both Slytherin and Gryffindor class. "Kindly, pick your seekers, your keepers, three catchers and two beaters"

The class looked at each other obviously confused on why they were playing Quidditch when they were only two weeks into their broom flying lessons.

"How about Longbottom? Wouldn't our game suffer because of his-" one student asked.

"Yes, there are people who will be left out during the game, Mister Longbottom included, and thus they will referee the game. This will be a practical examination for all of you, winner will receive seventy-five house points" Whispers erupted from the classes. "Now, I'll give you five minutes to choose and we will start the game"

The weather that day was pleasant. The wind blew just right, the sun did not burn and the clouds were just quietly sitting in the sky. Yes, a perfect day indeed. Hermione grasped her flying broom on her left hand as she trotted towards her own house group who were whispering of who will play and who will referee. The whistle from Madame Hooch reached their ears and soon the crowd dispersed and formed a line.

"I believe you have decided? Who will be your keepers? Please step forward" Ron walked up from the line and Maleficent from the other. "Catchers?" Three members from each group stepped forward as well. Madame Hooch nodded in acknowledgement, Hermione and Bellatrix included. "Beaters?" two from each stepped forward.

"And lastly, seekers?" Harry and Malfoy both stepped forward.

"Funny, they chose you" Malfoy said. "You lot are looking for a lost, aren't you?" he mocked. Harry only glared at Malfoy.

"Scared, Peverelle?"

"You wished" The crowd felt the heated argument between the two but kept silent about it. Soon, Madam Hooch walked to the middle of the class.

"Now. Who will be your captain?" On the Slytherin group, Bellatrix walked up to Madame Hooch's left "Gryffindor?" Nervous as he was, Harry took his place on his professor's right. "I see arrangements have been made. I want a clean and nice game" the professor eyed both classes.

"Let the games begin"

One by one, the students took off with their brooms. In that small playing field area, the students formed a circle in the air, chasers facing chasers, seekers eyeing one another and keepers waiting by the goal. There was intensity as both teams wanted the seventy-five house points granted as prize for whoever wins.

Madame Hooch released two balls that quickly sky rocketed to the sky, chasing one another and blindly flying in the air. A golden ball released next. Its wings so thin that it was barely clear to see and soon it zoomed pass everyone, only Harry noticed it. Then, the last ball, a red one, also known as the Quaffle was thrown into the air and the game started. Brooms whizzed by and the ground suddenly trembled by the sheer force of the wind breaking.

The Quaffle was in the hands of Slytherin and Gryffindor was one the chase. The game was thrilling, if anyone could see it. The intensity was felt rather strongly that it excited the viewers.

"I believe, this shall be ours" Hermione smirked as she showed Bellatrix the Quaffle was alreadyout of her grasp.

"That was underhanded, Gryffindor" Bellatrix smirked and soon chased of the young Gryffindor for the red ball. The ball was tossed at ridiculous heights and was passed to ridiculous distances as well. It was shooting into hoops and well, everything went from there. With every toss heated banters were tossed to one another and that was definitely Hermione and Bellatrix. The scores were even at this point, 20 and 20 on both sides. The golden snitch still not found by both seekers.

"Hermione watch out!" Ginny called out from above as she saw one of the Slytherin beaters batted the Bludger towards Hermione. But all was too late. Hermione barely dodged the ball and spiraled down to the direction of the forest by the sheer force of the wind. The only thing that Hermione could do was close her eyes and wait for the impending impact of the hard cold ground or trees.

"Damn it, you dolt!" she muttered under her breath. She zoomed down the field as quickly as she could just to stumble with Hermione as they crashed into the forest.

* * *

TBC

Next: What happened after they stumbled into the deep forest?

_[A/N: OOOH! Bellamione and Fleurmione in one go? What do you say? Do you like it? I'm terribly sorry for the game part; I really don't know how to do it while putting some sense to it…. Oh well! I hope you guys drop reviews. Thank you in advance and I also would like to welcome my new readers!]_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Update! Thank you for the wonderful reviews on my story. I hope more will come though. Tell me what you think about my story! And yea. I'm having a really hard time finishing ABC, It's bordering the unfinished level in my mind state because after I read some FleurMione fictions, I felt I can't add anything more to my story. Sigh. Oh well, I do hope I get some ideas for it. For the mean time please enjoy this story before I make this a rant page. So on to the next segment. PS. Still looking for a beta-reader if anyone is interested.

Where Loyalty Lie

"Do you trust me with your life?"

_***On Gestures***_

_[Hermione]_

_The wind was howling horribly that night. It was awfully chilly and dark. The hush whispers where the only thing I could hear from my slumbering state. I felt a warm yet hurried nudge of my mother as well as her frantic whispers. I tried to ask what the problem was but I only got a soft shush and a warm shaky hand on my cheek. Her eyes piercing in the dark room—worried and scared. Mother gathered me in her arms, and laid me down on a small compartment under the flooring of my bed. She kissed my forehead, it was long, sweet and regrettably I felt it was the last one I may receive. She murmured something under her breath, and then she smiled. "Love, please keep quiet and be safe" she told me. I simply nodded not understanding why she would have said that at the very moment, I was young and nothing made any sense to me at the moment. I yawned and slowly my eyes fell heavily. It became dark. _

_The stench of blood was all over the room. I'm scared and everything happened like a blur. The red seeped to the cold hard wood of the second floor room of our small cottage by the beach. It was the first time I actually heard the waves stop roaring from the distance and all became deathly quiet. I was shaking; I felt it in every fiber of my being. I don't know what to do, I want to cry but my mind was blank—numb. The man who stood before the body of the lady, whom I only heard of the name that morning from my mother—Clariza's throat slashed opened, gaping wide that I felt my stomach churn just by the slight sight of it. I frantically searched for my mother's eyes as she stood there her wand readily pointed at the man. _

"_What do you want?" hissed Rowena._

"_Hmm. So this is where you were hiding you filthy whore" his deep voice said, I felt a shiver run down my spine. It was gravely horrifying how he addressed mother. He walked casually before her, his gesture was not even in the slightest afraid of the wand pointed at him. _

"_You've got what you wanted Salazar. You promised to leave us alone" she spat. His eyes looked at her, hardly interested. He glanced around the room, seemingly searching for something or someone. I found his gaze, it struck me cold, and I'm so afraid; this was the first time I ever felt like it. The feeling in my gut won't leave me. I'm scared to know what will happen next, if Mother would survive the murderous intention of the man before her. I silently hope—it was the only thing I could do._

"_Oh did I? However, I need my heir. I know you bore a child Rowena— a child of mine"_

"— _A child of mine is not yours Salazar. What you've done to me is a crime, you forced yourself on me you bastard! I killed your child before I even conceived it! You defiled my being. You- you Monster!" she screamed, furiously at him. She attacked; casting curses one after another that I could not even bear to watch. The glass shattered as one curse hit the vase by my bed and the next thing I heard was a thud._

_Mother's wand rolled under the bed where I was hiding and her pale hand was limply hanging above it._

* * *

The shadows of the leaves danced on the dirt. It swayed in a rhythm comfortably known by the creatures residing in that specific area. It was unusual for them to see something that does not belong to the natural occurrence of their home. They tend to stay away from it, usually condemning the place touched by souls they do not understand. The constant hoofing sounds of the unknown creatures lurking in the dark made the ground rumble in pure tension and soon it distanced from them, slowly fading into the hollow background with not even an echo left. The birds flew away from the great space, it fluttered maddeningly close to the two figures—one lying on the cold hard ground and the other slumping by the mass of what seemed to be an old tree.

It seemed odd for the herds of creatures lurking around the area to find two bodies unmoving. The centaurs steered away from them, knowing the danger of interactions with witches and wizards would put them in great peril. The Unicorns obviously seemed to have an interest in these figures; yet, they dashed by them and hid behind the large thick trees and off to the distance. The ground shook immensely and the one on the ground woke due to the disturbance.

The pain was the first to register in Bellatrix Black's mind. Her body felt sore and heavy from the impact it had just received. She looked at her arms and noticed she had a fair amount of scratches here and there though there was really nothing horrible or serious as she checked herself— and now she deemed herself lucky that she got out of harm's way. And then that made her wonder if she was bordering stupidity now because she carelessly tried to save a certain Gryffindor first year— the one of which rivaled her in everything she thought she was so good at—and ended up failing miserably as well as crashing along Hermione.

Speaking of Hermione, the girl was leaning by the tree's largest root, obviously in the same pain as her or more. The blood was seeping through her cuts, and a big dark bruise showed on her left cheek. She watched Hermione as she winced once more as the girl touched her own cheek.

"That bloody bludger is so dangerous; why the bloody hell did they even allow that to live!" Hermione screamed angrily at no one. Bellatrix only watched amused at Hermione's angry antics. Her eyes wondered to the remains of what was she presumed as the bludger. Hermione must've blasted it with a bombarding spell—Bella mused. She looked back at the bushy-headed girl, her heart panged with an unknown feeling as she saw her winced due to pain. Bella shook her head, wishing that the tightening feeling in her chest leave. She then decided to muster a grin on her face—something that may make her look strong and triumphant at that moment. Something, she knew, that can piss Hermione. She chuckled.

"Are you crazy? Who the hell are you talking to?" mocked Bella.

"It's none of your business" Hermione looked away—apparently looking very irritated at the raven headed girl who sarcastically asked her a question than help her.

"Well I guess you're right. Now, since we're awake, why don't we start going back?" Bellatrix told her companion. Hermione only looked at Bellatrix, certainly dumbfounded; she looked at her as if the girl was crazy. "What?" Bellatrix replied like the ordeal was not that big. Besides, it was getting rather cold and the forest was beginning to blow harsh winds when dawn breaks. It did not end in harsh environment and winds though, for she knew that the giants may come upon them if they did not hurry. Bellatrix shrugged and got up from the cold floor— dusting her robes in the process.

"Do you think I haven't tried that when you were unconscious for the past two hours? I broke my ankle just so you know. I can't really walk that far, and I'm not sure how far we tumbled into the forest. In any case, we're stuck here inside this hole for who know how long" explained the Gryffindor.

Taking note of what the girl said, indeed, they were trapped in a hole or cave, seemingly covered by thick masses of trees and other plants. It was crazy now that she have thought about that they ended up in some place where they may never get out. She can but can Hermione? Bellatrix contemplated on what to do. It was either leave Hermione and call for help and let her be eaten by magical creatures alone and never save her at all or stay with Hermione and hope that Madame Hooch had called on a rescue team to find them and be saved if they get here on time before they were both devoured by magical creatures and never be saved. She breathed heavily. It was a hard decision, she said to herself. But, in the midst of hating the situation, she liked it in a small bit because this gave her a chance to be with Hermione. Crazy as it sounds she liked the idea. Bellatrix quickly shook her head shooing the idea that came across her mind. This was no time to delve in that. She still wants to live. Yes. That was it she wanted to live and not die rotting in a hole-god-knows-where.

"Wait here, I'll get some planks for your ankle. We need to fix it before heading on. I just hope that the others are looking for us"

"It's not bad to hope"

"Indeed, it's not"

Hermione watched the other witch moved from her spot, barely limping and seemed that she was in a much better condition that she was. She sighed, she felt useless at the moment. She wondered though if the other witch— namely Bellatrix did not tumble with her in this godforsaken place— would she still survive. Now, she wondered why Bellatrix plummet in with her and experience all this. It was actually stupid of her, dangerous in one fact, but Hermione couldn't help feeling joyful. She was glad that someone, even if it was her rival cared.

"Should we light a flare?" Bellatrix told her and approached cautiously her broken ankle. Hermione winced as she felt Bellatrix's hands gliding on her foot and started to remove her shoes and her socks.

"Would it penetrate the trees?"As her feet was free of the material, she felt forest's humidity, it was cold like every ordinary day but what shocked her once more was the coldness of Bellatrix's slim fingers on her swollen ankle. She winced again, but in her mind, it felt soothing to the burning pain she was experiencing.

"I'm not so sure, they're really thick, and we might cause a fire if we shot it poorly" She stated. Hermione, mesmerized by both feeling and gesture, it was so new to her—how Bellatrix's usually strong grip on her arm when they argue or piss each other off became entirely soft on her broken limb. If that was the case for Hermione, it was definitely something different for Bellatrix. She was nervous, excited and at the same time distraught. It was not that she did not know what she was doing; in fact she knew fairly well how to deal with broken bones in situations like this because her early childhood consisted of broken bones from her mother's strict household procedures. She was actually touching her rival, not that it was something malicious, but the sensation of feeling Hermione's soft skin on her cold pale hands where exquisite. It was so new to her, to actually feel what she longed to feel in her dreams. Sure she often grabbed Hermione harshly on the arms, but robes almost always obscure the soft flesh she wished to feel. This, this was free from them. She inhaled deeply and gathered her sanity back. She needed to finish this and needed to take care of the wound before it started to heal differently. Bella shakily grabbed the wood plank and placed them parallel on the sides of the injured ankle, she then ripped the hem of her robes—_ I liked these set of robes too_, Bella thought— and securely wrapped the planks together. Bellatrix's black locks dangled loosely and Hermione took the liberty to brush it away. Startled by the gesture, Bella looked inquisitively at her; the brunette quickly looked the other way.

"Is it tight?" she asked, her hand went up to her forehead and wiped the sweat that trickled down from her hair-line. She took this chance to watch Hermione's interesting brown eyes, deeply trying to understand what thoughts where behind them.

Hermione did not know what she had done. It seemed fairly simple and friendly to brush away the thing obstructing her view of Bella's determined-hardworking gaze. Her throat felt dry, her eyes shying from the intense gaze Bellatrix was giving her. Her heart started to thump madly, the proximity of their face weren't helping in the tiniest bit. She was caught in the moment; she wanted to run yet stay at this position. It was both comforting yet scary. She felt her breath hitched as Bella started to lean in. Hermione closed her eyes.

The beat of her heart was the only thing she was hearing at the moment. Did she want this to happen? She wanted; she really wanted to kiss the girl before her—that girl holding that very brilliant brain in her thick and stubborn head. She felt herself leaning in as if gravity wanted it to happen. She felt the hitch of breath from Hermione and then she stopped.

"B-Bellatrix. I think we should get going" she whispered.

The Slytherin slowly backed away when Hermione opened one eye. She barely noticed the soft pink tint on the face of her rival. "Yes, indeed we should" she cleared her throat. She then extended one hand to the Gryffindor girl and soon was enveloped in a warm tight grip of a hand. She pulled Hermione off the ground and slings the girl's arms over her neck and supported her by the waist. Both started moving to what they felt was the border entrance of the forest.

* * *

The sudden shuffle of the birds startled Fleur from her daily duty of combing the forest for medicinal herbs and potion herbs for Remus Lupin's condition. She watched the Unicorns tumble out of the bushes in a hurry as if there was something wrong in that general direction. The wind blew harshly by her and her silvery blonde hair flew with it. The ground shook, fairly heavy from its occasional herding rumble. "It's not yet dawn" she said to herself knowing exactly what's happening. "The giants should not be going down by now unless…"

Fleur swished her wand and in a jiffy the knapsack flew to her grasp. She walked to the general direction of where the Unicorns have fled from, she was curious about the situation at hand. If there was someone terribly hurt, there was going to be trouble. She moved through the trees, rocks and bushes with ease. In a few minutes, the smell of blood wafted to her sensitive nose.

"Merde" Fleur gripped the knapsack strap tightly and moved behind the tree. She stood there in silence, waiting for an injured cry. She heard twigs snap and a light shuffling of leaves, soft foot falls which were uneven for a normal person but not for someone who was limping.

"C-Can we take a break? I really can't put another pressure on my foot" the distant voice said. The other one sighed heavily.

"We really can't afford to lose time Gryffindor. Giants would be on our tails if we rest for even a minute. They smell blood, and the wind blew to their direction. They've caught the scent by now"

"I- I really can't it burns badly" complained the girl.

"I'll carry you"

"No. You're barely alright; you can't carry me all the way to Hogwarts"

As Fleur heard the voices, she felt scared, nervous—frantic. It was Hermione. She was the one injured and someone was with her. With that information in mind she ran—sprinted to the two figures walking limply. She broke through the thick ferns and she caught sight of Hermione's state. She was muddied from head to foot, her clothes were dirtied and torn, and she had bruises and scratches in the length of her arm, a huge nasty violet on her left cheek. Her leg was the one most badly injured for it had planks supporting it.

"Merde. Why in the world that every time we bump into each other you're either hurt or in trouble?" was the first sentence that escaped the French's witch mouth. Hermione's eyes looked up to hers shyly— embarrassed at her current state.

The French Witch rushed over to Hermione, kneeled down and checked the wound. Fleur watched Bellatrix with curious eyes. She felt irritation towards the black-haired young woman. She did not know why but as soon as she saw Hermione leaning her for support, it coursed in her. She shook the feeling away. Fleur inhaled deeply then sighed. "Mon ami, how did this happen?"

"I- it's an accident, we were playing Quidditch in a small pitch near the forest borders, one thing led to another. I don't really know what went wrong but the bludger was awfully persistent"

"Yea, obviously, someone roped it to you" Bellatrix interrupted which earned her a hard gaze from both Hermione and the French.

"You're lucky someone's with you, and I found you, ma belle" Fleur rummaged through her knapsack and retrieved two leaves of unfamiliar herbs and water. She then gently placed them on the open wound and poured water above it; the leave's color drained and stained the open wound. Soon it closed and the bleeding stopped.

"Thanks, we didn't know how to stop it from reopening" the first year thanked her. The French glazed her hand over Hermione's face and the young Gryffindor leaned in at the warm touch. They're gazes were intensifying and familiar that it was so comfortable, so full of meaning and Bellatrix knew what it was. Bella raised a brow. She watched the two interact and it almost made her gag. It was something she wanted to interrupt at all cause because it gave her the feeling of jealousy. She was jealous. She was jealous of how Hermione welcomingly receive the attention given to her by the French and not hers.

Coldly Bella's words cut through the air. "We need to go"

Startled by the sudden rise of Bella's voice, Hermione and Fleur shuffled away from each other. Hermione grabbing Bellatrix for support as she stood up and Fleur who grabbed her bag in a hurried swipe. "Yes, she's right" she cleared her throat.

"We need to get you to the edge of the forest. It's not that far, but the terrain is very tricky. Have you ever rode Thestrals before?"

Both first years looked wildly at Fleur, "Are you crazy woman? How can we ride something we can't see?" Bella said. That made the woman pause.

"Ah, but … hm. You've got a point there" she mused. "Well then, I shall carry you ma Cherie. We'll make good time"

"Y-you-"Hermione's pleads cut off as Fleur grabbed her by the arms and settled her on her back. The ground shook heavily, much more closely than the last two she had heard. Bella looked up only to see the sky darken and flock of birds and bats flying in a scattered orientation. The grunting sound of the creature making the noise reached the ladies ears. Fleur started to run, followed closely by Bellatrix.

"I told you they're close!"

"Shut it Black and run faster!"

"Easy for you to say!" The trio ran. They're robes swishing in a frantic pace as they battled the cold wind of the forest.

Fleur was occasionally looking back at the falling debris and trees. She stopped suddenly when she noticed that the tree behind them stopped from toppling over each other. "Watch out!" Hermione called, in a swift motion, Fleur jumped back and the tree before them fell, with a thud and there stood what they have never hoped for to meet. Giants. Fleur took a step back and came in contact with Bellatrix's back.

"Where the bloody hell is help when you need one" the Slytherin cursed.

Fleur's eyes frantically surveyed the site, she found what a hollow tree root seemed, and she stepped sideways, slowly. "Bella, is it?"

"Bellatrix to you"

The French rolled her eyes "Do you see that barren root?" Bella's eyes moved to the corner, spotting the said root she nodded. "What about-"

"I need you to run there with Hermione"

"What!" the Gryffindor and the Slytherin younglings both exclaimed.

The giants grunted and the ground shook once more "Shhh…Quiet"

Hermione buried her head to Fleur's neck. She felt something she thought she would never feel again. She thought about how her mother did this to her. That feeling before lingered in her stomach as well as in her chest. It was an unpleasant thing, the feeling of loss and abandonment. Hermione shook her head. It was not time to go melodramatic; they were only a few minutes away from being discovered and luckily the trees still obstructed the view of their predators. The ground shook once more. She gasped and gripped Fleur tighter. She felt her hands tremble in fear "Don't tell me, you're going to do what I think you're going to do" she whispered. Fleur only nodded in response. "You have to trust me, now… climb on your friend, ma belle"

Hermione nodded. Bella looked at her patiently, her arms already positioned for the transfer of load. Hermione settled herself on to Bellatrix's Blacks, thin back. Hermione can't help noticing the difference between both— Fleur's were slender yet firm. Surely, Bellatrix's was much smaller than Fleur's she felt that Bella wouldn't carry both their weight, but it surprised her, when the young witch stood there as if it was nothing.

"Go, run!" Fleur told them, and they both took off in different directions.

* * *

The professor lined before the borders as they felt the ground shook terribly close to the castle grounds. Helga Hupplepuff watched the birds and bats scrambled into the air. Godric Gryffindor was standing in a circle of five as he briefed his companions of the plan they were to take. It was not a surprise that giant's have lurked closely to their grounds because they have not yet established a very strong restrictions in the woods. Giants at one certain point can reach them though may not break through the barrier bordering the school grounds.

"Those giant's are in a havoc today"

"They're excited with the smell of blood" Severus said.

Madame Hooch went over to the founder "This is terribly my fault. I should have checked that the bludgers were not tampered with. I find it hard to believe that something sneaked pass me, they were alright when the Ravenclaws and Hupplepuffs used it earlier, Headmaster" she explained.

Godric looked at her knowingly. "Accidents happen; we must hurry before they reach the girls"

Helga approached Godric "Please find her and keep her safe" she pleaded "I- I don't know what I will say to Rowena when something happens to her daughter"

"Yes, for Rowena"

"Headmaster" Dumbledore said. "We shall place defensive charms here for when the… giants decided to throw tantrums" this made Godric chuckle.

"You never fail to amaze me Albus, I leave my student's safety to you" he said and took off with four other teachers into the forest.

The trail was immensely distinguishable for it deformed the usual diversity of the forest. Godric walked hastily to the place his charm told them have emerged to where two giants were lurking.

"Severus, if you please" the professor named Severus, held out his wand and threw a restriction spell to the un-waiting ankle of the giant. The giant roared and swiftly turned around as he felt himself be chained to the nearby tree. Godric blasted a curse towards the creäture and it fell, crashing rather hard on the cold dirt. The giant roared in disorientation, grunting in pain. He then levitated two rocks and transfigured them as cages, for the unconscious creäture.

"Well that's one" he said, and dusted his robes. When he was about to stand up, something whizzed by him, silver.

"Watch out!" the voice cried and it flew upwards out of the forest. Godric watched it wondering what that was but was cut short when the second giant emerged— trees toppling down with it. Godric blasted one spell towards the giant, missing it by the inch. The giant turned to him, with his gigantic club and swung it. It crashed the tree and it sent splinters and barks to his direction.

* * *

Hermione was lying on white linen when she opened her eyes the second time that day, the sun had set and the chill cold night's air flew into the infirmary's gigantic windows. She sighed. "Things couldn't get anymore worse for me does it?"

"No not really" Harry's voice came through the other side of the curtain. Hermione watched as the boy approached the foot of her bed. His messy black locks covered what seemed likely to be the scar from his rumored survival. His glasses perched on his white nose made his green barely noticeable. Hermione shifted from her laying state and sat up.

"Hey, Harry" she smiled. Harry simply nodded and smiled back.

"Don't forget me" Ron's voice followed through.

"How is it that you're here after visiting hours?" Harry just shrugged and looked at Ron.

"We really argued that we needed to visit you, Madame Pomfrey gave us a few minutes since its past visiting hours" he paused "and we said you'll kill us if we didn't bring your homework"

The girl chuckled at the boy's playful thoughtfulness. "I can't believe that this day was so…" she sighed. Thinking back to the event that went through the forest, it was rather bizarre like it was something out of an adventure book. In the back of her mind she can't help feeling that someone wanted her badly injured, or even dead. To think that giants and deadly bludgers were out to get her. She even dragged in two people with her troubles. She felt disgusted, miserable that she was the reason someone, specifically Fleur, to risk her life. She can't help repeating the feeling when Fleur told them to run from her for she would distract the Giant's attention. It was crazy, she knew, and it was her fault— she should have been the one who gets to attract the Giant's attention not Fleur or neither Bellatrix. She gripped the sheets, her knuckles white.

Harry's hand suddenly enveloped her frustrated ones; she looked at him, hurt in her eyes. Harry only nodded understanding his friend's predicament and said what only a friend would say "Yes, we're really glad you're safe 'Mione"

[TBC]


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hi, I'm back again with a new chapter. Yea, it took longer than I expected, I was trapped doing house chores for the past few weeks ever since the storm hit our location and water poured inside the house and now we're scooping them out manually. It's really hard to live in an old house where water eventually makes it a pool. SIGH. Phew. Anyway, thank you for the new readers and welcome. Thank you to those who give constant reviews, you know who you are, I really appreciate it. So again, here I present the next chapter. Oh, my other story is out as well, check it out if you guys want more Fleurmione goodness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Where Loyalty Lie

"_Do you trust me with your life?"_

***On Time Spent***

_[Fleur]_

_Have you ever wondered where time goes after it is spent? I never did either, just now. Where does it take its toll? Does it pressure our heart, brains or bodies?—obviously. If that was the case, how did it even survive days of continuous emotional havoc? I inhaled deeply contemplating on this ridiculous nonsense. Yes, this is funny asking me—dear little Fleur— an insane question but it just hit me when I saw this golden trinket. I twirled the necklace on my hands, idly looking at it. The intricate details, of what seems to be an hourglass were really magnificent if anyone would ask. They're barely even noticeable unless you graze your fingers on it. I clutched the trinket tightly in my hands and closed my eyes. If what they told me about this magical artifact—about it switching time or going to and fro in time— I'd definitely go back to that moment when everything was so simple, when there is no such thing as war. I sighed. That'd be a dream come true. But it was forbidden magic to even go beyond time. This was really ancient power, I concluded. It's not like I did not do my research about this before buying it. I vowed I'll only use it for necessary things—important ones at that fact. But I do wonder when that will be._

_The sudden sound of the door knob twisting caught my attention and I swiftly wore the necklace and hid it in my blouse, apparently, I'm afraid to get caught. I ran my hand through my hair, weaving gently at my golden tresses and let it fall down smoothly on my shoulder. The door opened. The man, who called himself, Sirius walked in clutching what seems to be a tray of food for me. Was it dinner already? I raised a perplexed brow to his direction and he only responded with putting the tray gently on my side table. I didn't notice the time, I thought._

"_You did not come down to dinner. Remus was worried when you did not show up" he said. I moved my legs to the side of my bed, my feet dangling playfully by it. Sirius looked at me with a wondering look, I bet he's thinking that this—what I was doing—was childish for a girl in her teen years. I chuckled at my own thought. This only gave Sirius the idea to have his face contort into a more perplexed look. I chuckled again, this time I tried to hide it._

"_What is so hilarious?" Oh, there it is, he asked. I rolled my eyes. _

"_Nothing. I'll be eating this here and I'll put the dishes down stairs—later" I replied, I knew I was harboring a genuine smile. He just shook his head and sighed in defeat. He reached for my shoulder, gently patting it. I only looked at him with a poignant smile and looked down at my clasped hands. He looked away, seemingly contemplating on what to say next, but did not proceed. We felt the silence lingering suffocating. I looked at him again only to meet his gaze again._

"_Fleur… We're terribly sorry that he left. It's been months, shouldn't you move on about it?" sighing, he said._

_I looked at him, clearly betrayed by his words. I scoffed at his word—a bit bitter if you ask me "He… leaving was your entire fault, this Orders fault. He was so young; Sirius and you sent him off. I- I never even got the chance to say all the things I wanted. N-now, we haven't got a word from him in weeks!"_

_Sirius did not respond, but he only held out what seemed to be a parchment sealed with the familiar black wax of the Order. I watched him, questioningly. Why was he giving me this? Was this what I have been waiting for all these months? I looked at him again and caught him as he nodded slightly—telling me that this was what I was waiting for. He smiled and then I knew._

"_Well, please do sleep early Fleur, William wouldn't be happy when he catches that you're up so late" I felt a slight tingle at the mention of Bill's name. Bill was what you can call my other half. Not really half as in my counterpart, my love or anything. But I did wonder if we were bordering it? We've been fairly close up until now, ever since he saved me from the clutches—yes it sounds cliché— of the death eaters when they invaded one of our tribe when we were visiting. For all the days in the world it had to be my birthday, the coming of age, when they barged in. It was a relief when the Order, which included both Bill and Sirius, were close by. I remember the time I clutched Bill, holding on to him as I feared for dear life. Yes, I was so young and death was not in my to-do list that day. Half of the tribe was killed and this time, they're only beginning to stand up after the dreadful lost. How was it possible for them to take out half of my grandmere's tribe? I always ask myself only to be still stumped by it. Sirius cough reverberated in my damp cold room. I was suddenly pulled out my own musing. I watched his black orbs, and can't help noticing they were ones they eyes of one of Salazar's death eaters. A trade mark look of the house of Black._

_I looked out the window, the moonlight barely passing through it. "What about Bill?" I felt my lips spoke as I held on to the letter. I looked back at Sirius again. His face looked to be contemplating, rather, debating on what to say. I sighed and did not press on the matter more._

_Sirius decided not to say anything at all. He just stared at me, his eyes eerily turned away "He…"_

"_No, no… I believe he's alright. There's nothing wrong with Bill, he will come back, no?" my French accent was starting to become more visible and heavy with emotion _

"_I… I-… Yes, William is fine" I sighed in relief but I can't help it, still feeling the ugly lingering sensation in my stomach. I can't lose my best friend, he's so young, and he's only in his early twenties. He… He just can disappear without a trace. I assured myself. I felt for the trinket which was concealed by my blouse and clutched it tightly. Sirius inhaled deeply again and released a tension breath. _

"_You should read the letter… It will tell you everything" with that, Sirius left the room and all I can do was let the single tear to roll down on my cheek._

* * *

Hermione clutched her books tightly as she swerved through the crowded corridors leading to the courtyard. The breeze was cold as usual that made her shiver and pull her robes more closely. As she walked onto the clearing, she took in a deep breath, inhaling the lush green scent of the ground's well grown grasses. She felt at peace, for the first time since she had stepped foot in Hogwarts—she had to admit, it was wonderful to have a day free from Bellatrix's usual piss-off session or annoying classmates or fellow roommates, yes, for Hermione it was a wonderful day. Now, what came to Hermione's mind that she decided to go out in broad day light that day was the talk she had with Fleur a few nights ago. It was already the next new moon— she actually looked it up in a very old calendar which was in a language she did not know. She even had to have someone translate it to her, namely Madame Irma Pince—the head librarian. As kind as the librarian could get, she later found out that the new moon was a Chinese thing, something that stated the moon power flow or something but in reality it was just the first Tuesday of the month. Hermione just shrugged off the complicated idea and released a breath. Time flew really quick now that she have thought about it, it was two weeks after the incident with the giants, and bloody hell did she not want to reminisce it again. So, her mind started to wonder to a certain girl or woman. Fleur was nowhere to be seen right after she had saved the two—pertaining to her and Bellatrix—by distracting the giants and flying off to who knows where. She wanted to thank Fleur, personally, or what she really wanted was to actually see what had become of her hero. _If she was indeed alright_. She continued trotting the muddy lane, her head whipping left and right as she gaze out the already darkening sky. She felt a bit uncertain though, today, in truth she wondered if Fleur was in that place they had talked about before. _The shack_. If all of this was true and she would not be ditched in the middle of getting there then all is well. Hermione shook her head, Fleur was not that kind of person, she would never do that to her, or if she did, she might have a very good reason for it, unless… she was terribly injured or more so dead. Hermione stopped at her tracks. What was she thinking about? Such gloomy thoughts! She closed her eyes and tried to picture something else. She tried to picture what it—_the shack_—may look like instead. Her images were bordering between the imagination of it being a very old rickety and dust accumulating place or a manor like tree house or … or well anything that her mind can make up. She chuckled at the thought. _That would be fairly nice_. So, Hermione pushed on heading to where the map of Hogwarts leads her.

The willow, as she stood small in front of it, was what you can say, young and dangerous. Hermione jumped back, startled by the sudden smash it bestowed upon her. She clutched her books tightly by her chest; she could feel her heart thumps getting madly louder than what it was supposed to be.

"What the bloody-" she stopped herself when another whomping branch came at her. Her breath hitched as the air was knocked off of her. She rubbed her sore arm, which barely made it out alive of the continuous random smashing the tree had done. "What in the world, Fleur-" Hermione jumped just in time barely missing the root by an inch when the tree bent down maddeningly at her. She rolled a few yards away from the tree, before standing up and checking herself for major injuries. She then dusted her robes and while at it checked her books if something was indeed ruined—fortunately founding none.

"Fleur was joking" she flatly said, a frown gracing her young muddied face. She looked down at her hands that clutched the book and sighed. "How am I supposed to get in the shack if this thing is here" she said to no one. She stomped her feet frustrated by the turn of events, now contemplating if she should press on or not. She gave a new heavy sigh. She rubbed her temples at the sheer disappointment and decided to turn around and back inside the castle.

"I'm terribly sorry about that" a voice broke to her silent musing. She, Hermione, now noticed the calm nature of the tree. _It actually stopped,_ she found out as she turned around to the direction of the voice. She glanced left and right only to find nothing. Her brow creased, was the irritation getting to her? She sighed; maybe the tree had some mystical power that made it talk—mockingly at one point. She shook her head at the disappointing though. But before she truly turned around she eyed the tree, glared at it would be the precise point. Her eyes studied it for a few moments, when she found nothing of interest she decided it was now time to head back. But then something caught her eye, the silvery wisp of hair by the tree, bent down on what seemed to be a small opening. Hermione, slowly walked towards it, yes slowly, as she tried to check if the tree would had truly stopped from it mad smashing. _It's just like any normal willow._ Satisfied by her inspection, she continued to walk in a leisurely pace. A hand waiting for her. Hermione noted Fleur's impish smile that graced her pale lips. It was actually ridiculous having a mischievous smile bluntly displayed on a pretty face like Fleur if she was planning something ridiculously evil against or for her—Hermione stopped at her thoughts. She did not just use pretty, face and Fleur all the same time... did she? She shook her head, no she did not. She did not think Fleur was that pretty that she adored the look on the silvery-blonde right now. Oh, no she did not. Hermione just laughed mentally at the musing and continued on her relaxed steps. When she reached Fleur, she gently jumped down the trunk barricading between them into Fleur's waiting arms. Though accidentally tripping on a hollow branch, she fell onto Fleur.

"Oh, Carefull, cherie" Fleur sweetly said. Hermione chuckled at her own clumsiness only to stop when she gazed into Fleur's clear blue ones. She coughed and turned away, she tried to distract herself from Fleur as she felt a blush creeping from her neck to her cheek. The wind blew softly and there was silence.

"Y-you know, I actually thought you were trying to get me killed" Hermione smiled, her hands accidentally rested on the older woman's chest. She looked away shy by her impromptu mistake—but she did not make a move to remove them. She felt Fleur. She felt the slight racing beat of her heart, the small rise and fall of the chest from breath and the unusual sensation she had yet to feel entirely. All she could do was smile to herself; hiding her face as she was still embarrassed by their awkward-comforting state. Hermione felt pleased at the warmth Fleur offered in their unpredicted embrace. She welcomed it as she, her own body, felt cold.

"My, my, you're deathly cold, ma cherie" she quietly said. Hermione, quickly, turned her head to meet Fleur's only to be greeted by a soft smile.

"Sh-should we get going?" she stuttered by lack of better wordings. Fleur took her hand and guided her into the trunk. The Hollow soon bent down, hiding the pair into its dark paths.

* * *

Now, Ron was not a common spy or anything, he just wondered about the courtyard the day Hermione took off in a hurry out of their potions class. Now, this young teenage boy was not simply alone for someone had come along with him. Ron took a big nervous gulp as the wand on his neck slowly slid down and latched itself firmly on his back. Another sweat fell from his freckled face.

"I told you I don't know where the bloody hell she's off too!" he complained, clutching his books on his chest rather tightly.

"You're one of her Gryffindor friends, best buds? If that is what you call each other, you definitely know where she must be going"

"For the thousandth time, Bella. I don't know where she's going. If I did I won't even tell yo-"

"Won't even tell what?"

"- I… I mean, I'll tell you right away" he gulped.

Bellatrix eyed Ron, her hard gaze catching his attention to the point that he became a nervous wreck. Both she and Ron were standing by the Willow at this point. Curiously gazing at it at a fairly safe distance, wondering where Hermione had slipped off too "How do we get past here?" she questioned, rolling her eyes at sheer amusement of Ronald's nervousness. She looked at the poor boy before sighing and dropping her wand to her beside.

"I – I don't know, why do you need to know where she is anyway?" he spat. Bella turned and raised a brow. Now, when did this red-head started to talk back? She rolled her eyes again, but then again, in the back of her mind, she did not want anyone to know what she really intended to do. Oh, no, Bellatrix's thought were only for her and know one must ever know. Now, she wondered how she will dodge that ridiculously yet true question.

"It's for class"

Ron chuckled, rolling his eyes before replying in a sarcastic tone "Yea, right. You lot don't even have the guts to stay in one room together" Bellatrix slapped Ron's head and the boy only cried out, clutching the injured area.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Weasley. Lucky, I'm not in the mood to cast off jinxes on you"

"Yea I'd cast you jinxes right now, you pussy" he murmured before turning away from Bellatrix's gaze. The Slytherin raised another threatening brow and Ron could only yelp in fear. He then took off—grumbling— from the Whomping Willow.

Bellatrix watched the tree sway awkwardly on the most difficult way possible. She watched as the birds that came across the tree; be whomped by a branch twice the size of itself. She hummed, thinking about possible ways to enter the said tree. After a few moments, she was still stuck, finding no solution to the problem before her. "Tricky ain't you" she whispered into the soft English breeze. She turned around for she decided to give up for the day. Give up for the day to watch Hermione Gryffindor's interesting antics.

The great hall was in its usual mess of students and teachers alike. Chatters and plate clattering with silvers created a chaotic harmony to the ears of the one sitting at the end of the Slytherin table.

"Still awfully quiet Bella" Narcissa came up from behind her. Bellatrix did not make a move to acknowledge her sister and continued on reading the book on her hand. Narcissa frowned at Bellatrix's coldness and scoffed, shoving her sister, rather hardly, to make room for her as she placed herself between Bella and Andromeda. She took a glance at her sister once more before grabbing the plate of steamed fish and mushroom ala carte from the center table. Still no motions of acknowledgement came from the reading Black.

"If something is bothering you, you could tell me" she said again. Still no response. Narcissa sighed, a bit irked by her sister's behavior. She continued filling her plate for a moment before the actuality of the situation hit her. "It's Gryffindor isn't it?" There, the slight movement of Bellatrix's eyes told her that 'Gryffindor' is the point of her unusually silent manner at the table. She waited for a reply yet none came through.

"I saw her come in from the castle grounds, awfully late and a bit muddied"

"…"

"She was smiling, creepy as it may sound, but she had this huge smile on her face like something really good happened…" something suddenly dawned on Narcissa. "Secret Lover perhaps?"

Bella frowned, inevitably so, but made no attempt to argue with her sister. She eyed Narcissa for a few moments. She then stood up, plate untouched and darted out of the Great Hall, leaving a very baffled blonde.

Bella stomped out of the Great Hall, she muttered angry curses under her breath and shoved the passing students with an intense passion. She definitely did not want or even listen to what Narcissa has brought about –Hermione having a secret lover. She knew something was up, but she did not really comprehend that this might be one of it. She felt angry, yes, really, for she had admitted to herself that she had been attracted to the certain Gryffindor Rival. When? And How?

It was the day when both of them where still confined in the Hospital Wing. Yes, she swears to God that room was a bloody emotional mirror. She had been reflecting, in a way that she had a lot of free hours to actually think of her emotions from a sudden life and death situation while watching a sleeping brunette on the other side of her bed. She wondered and still was thinking about the soft sensations she had felt when she and Hermione touch. When she and Hermione get into playful—well at least for herself—banters. It thrilled her. That was what she would tell anyone. The sensations were driving her to an overload of feelings she could not explain. She shook her head—disappointingly to herself. Why? Because Bellatrix Black don't do emotions. She was the cold heartless bitch her sisters would often dub her. She was the perfect little wizard of her mommy and she was daddy's little slave that would do anything without complaint. She had been like this for years, constantly stringing-in unwanted emotions for they were only clouding her judgments and giving her endless doubts. She had to be the perfect black or so her mommy would tell her. And so, she had to be. So, yeah, emotions? They better fuck their own bloody arse. She did not want to handle them.

But even so, she wondered back to their slightly friendly moments, it actually made her gag a few times but, she definitely did not want to admit she really liked them. It was because for her it was new. It was something she had lacked before, subconsciously thinking. And besides the fact that Gryffindor was nosy and talkative, she liked the way the girl's soft voice reached her ears, especially as her name was rolled off of the chocolate head's tongue. It was divine.

Bellatrix shrugged the thought. She didn't want to think of this anymore. She and Hermione were Rivals. Point blank. That was all there is in their relationship but God, did she want to really kiss the girl right there at the moment their faces were so close in that forest. She wanted to but no, it wasn't right. She felt deflated at the thought.

"You know, standing in front of the door is rude"

"I don't care a bloody bit, Gryffindor" Bella snapped back. Her eyes met piercing brown as the older girl stood tall before her. The trademark smirk which she can't help feeling was similar to Gryffindor's was there, as well as the silvery blue necktie of the house Ravenclaw. Yes, Bella thought it was Hermione. The voices awfully sound similar. Why had she not caught of this before? And that smirk?

"I'm a prefect, if you don't remember, I'd gladly take off points from you" the prefect said; a brow raising rather competitively. Bellatrix decided against staring the other one down and eventually submitted.

Bella grumbled and stepped aside. She watched as the black haired prefect's hair flowed behind her as she gracefully entered the dining hall. Unexpectedly so, she caught a glance of features that shocked her. Bellatrix stood there, having a faint feeling that the girl had a resemblance to the girl she was musing about; there was something about Helena Ravenclaw… and it has something to do with Gryffindor.

* * *

_AN: yup, a bit short on a few words but yea, I wanted the suspense and more revelations thingy! Up next find out what happened with Fleur and Hermione. Review please it'll only take a second!_


End file.
